Soul Mates
by prettyredneck85
Summary: A PiperCole fic. Piper finds comfort in Cole and soon they both find themselves falling in love but Leo finds out and sets out for revenge and will do anything to win Piper back. What will Phoebe and Paige do when they find out about the affair?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
Author's Note: The story is set a few months after Centennial Charmed. Piper is not pregnant. Cole is half-human and has all of his normal powers and is not insane. Phoebe still works at the Bay Mirror and Paige is a full- time witch.

Author's Note: I rewrote this chapter!

Piper sighed as she looked around her bedroom. Clothes were scattered around the room and trash was thrown all over the floor. Piper bent down and picked up an object off the floor. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the previous night.

:::FLASHBACK:::

Piper came home from the club exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to take a nice, long, hot bath and to get some rest.

As she entered her bedroom, she set her keys and purse down on the dresser near the door. She was about to call for Leo but then realized he wouldn't come. She missed her husband. He was always with other charges, the Elders, and if he wasn't with them he was somewhere else she didn't know about. Piper was used to coming home and Leo being nowhere in sight.

She was about to enter the bathroom when Leo orbed in. He stumbled around before gaining his balance. "Piper, you need to pick up this damn pigsty! It's always filthy." He threw something off the dresser onto the floor. He heard it shatter into pieces. He spat. He had been drinking all night and was very drunk.

"Excuse me?!" She almost yelled. "I am a full-time witch and I own a club which I am at most of the day." She yelled this time. "Why don't you try picking up something?" She spat back at him.

Leo grabbed Piper and pulled her to him. Piper could smell the alcohol on his breath. She struggled in his grasp. "Leo, let me go! You're hurting me." She tried to free herself but Leo only tightened his grip on her.

"Shut the hell up, witch." He whispered. He didn't want her sisters to hear her. Leo threw her against the wall. Her head hit against it and blood poured from her head. Leo quickly orbed out before her sisters came up and saw what was going on.

A few minutes later Piper awoke and saw the blood on her clothes that came from her head. She held her head and crawled on the floor to the door. Her head hurt too much to stand up. While she was making her way to the door she came across what Leo threw on the floor.

The picture of them on their wedding day.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Piper had told her sister's what had happened the previous night and they were both concerned about her.

Piper had to go to P3 that night. So she took a shower and changed into a black skirt and a blue top. She curled her hair and pulled it up half-way. She put on her make-up and then made her way downstairs.

She hoped her sisters weren't home because she didn't feel like talking to them. They didn't want her to leave the house because they didn't want her to get hurt again. She kept telling them, "Leo was the on that hurt me. Not some random guy off the street. I'll be fine." But they didn't want to take any chances.

Tonight she needed to go to the club. The band Green Day was playing there.

Paige and Phoebe were in the kitchen making and stocking up on potions. She hoped to be able to sneak out.

She was almost out the door when Paige caught her. "Freeze missy." Paige called from the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked worried about her sister.

"I am going to P3. Bye!" She was about to leave when Phoebe stopped her. "I knew that was too easy." She whispered.

"Piper, we are worried about you. Do you really think you should be going to the club after what Leo did to you?"

"I have a band playing there tonight so I need to go. Plus, it will help me get my mind off Leo." Piper told her sisters.

Her sisters reluctantly gave in and let her go. Piper hugged each one of her sisters and told them she would be ok.

AT THE CLUB P3

Piper was serving drinks left and right. The band was really good and the club was packed.

One customer was staring at Piper. 'Damn it Turner! She is your ex sister-in-law. Besides you loved Phoebe, you can't think about Piper in anyway but friendly.' Cole mentally scolded himself.

Cole asked for a coke and rum. Piper handed it to him without looking who it was. "Thanks." He said.

Piper froze in her spot. She knew that voice. "Cole?" She gasped. "How is it possible you are alive?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe the Avatars brought me back." He explained. He knew as well as Piper did how he got back.

For some reason, Piper didn't hate Cole. All the anger she held had died. She didn't trust him though.

Leo saw Piper engaged in a conversation with a man. And of all people Cole Turner! He saw her laugh with him and smile at him. He became furious. He stormed over to them.

"Piper, what the hell are you doing talking to some half-breed?" He questioned trying to keep his anger under control.

"Chill out man. All we are doing is talking." Cole said.

Piper was touched and surprised that Cole would defend her. "He's right." Leo looked as if he was about to hit her right then and there. Instead he stormed off.

Piper looked as if she was about to cry. Instead she held it in. She didn't want anyone to see her break down.

Cole was surprised to see tears well up in Piper's eyes. He always knew her as the strongest Halliwell. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to kill Leo for hurting her. (A:N Cole has no idea what Leo did to Piper. He meant about Leo making her cry.)

"Listen Piper, I have to leave now. But if you ever want to hang out or jut need someone to talk to I'm here. All you have to do is come by the penthouse." He said.

Piper surprised both of them by taking up his offer. He gave her his number to penthouse and then paid for his drinks and left.

Piper was now left with a problem. Does she tell her sisters Cole alive or does she keep it to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
Author's Note: The story is set a few months after Centennial Charmed. Piper is not pregnant. Cole is half-human and has all of his normal powers and is not insane. Phoebe still works at the Bay Mirror and Paige is a full- time witch.  
  
Piper walked into the Manor, still wondering if she should tell her sisters or not about Cole. 'If I tell them I know they will try and vanquish him. If I don't tell them and Cole is evil then I am in trouble.' Piper thought as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe was in the kitchen eating a snack since she couldn't sleep. "Hey Piper, how was the club?"  
  
Piper looked at her sister and replied, "Huh? Oh-it was great after Leo left." Piper was about to tell Phoebe more when she was cut off. "Leo went to the club? What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Leo was there. He didn't say much, just yelled at me for talking to someone. And yes—I'm fine." Piper explained.  
  
Phoebe went over to Piper and hugged her. Piper hugged her back. "I am so sorry Leo hurt you." Piper pulled away to see her sisters' face.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. Leo was drunk and it was an accident." Piper told Phoebe. Piper went back to thinking about Cole. She wanted to see him badly but was afraid he was evil.  
  
Phoebe sensed Piper had something on her mind other than Leo. "What's up? You seem to have something else on your mind."  
  
Piper snapped back to reality. "Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff. I am going to head up to bed now." Piper headed up the stairs to her and Leo's bedroom. When she opened the door she saw Leo sitting on the bed crying.  
  
"Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked sitting next to him. Leo moved away from her.  
  
"Stay away." Leo said. "Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked again.  
  
"I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway and I did. I hate myself." Leo said, sniffling.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, unsure of what to say. "I won't blame you if you hate me." Leo stated.  
  
Piper moved by Leo. "I don't hate you. I know you were drunk."  
  
Leo saw tears in Piper's eyes. "No, I think you stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." And with that Leo orbed out.  
  
Piper sat there, stunned. After moments she stood up and took a shower. She thought about calling Leo but knew he wouldn't answer. Piper then made up her mind. She needed to talk to Cole.  
  
Piper went to bed and was going to go to Cole's place in the morning.  
  
The next morning  
  
Piper walked down to the kitchen in her pajamas. She started making breakfast when Phoebe came down. "Hey sleepy head." Piper said giggling. "Where's Paige? I didn't see her last night."  
  
"She went out with this Ryan guy last night. She must be with him." Phoebe explained. "So what do you have planned today?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper became nervous. She wasn't about to tell her sisters about Cole, especially Phoebe. "I just have to run some errands. I don't know when I'll be home."  
  
"Awe and I wanted to spend some sisterly bonding time with my sister too." Phoebe laughed. "How about tomorrow?" Piper asked. She really wanted to spend some time with Phoebe when it didn't involve any Wiccan things.  
  
"Sure thing." Phoebe said, watching Piper cook. She was starving. Piper finished making the eggs and gave a plate to Phoebe. Piper put some on a plate and sat down.  
  
After Piper finished she told Phoebe she had to go get ready to leave and ran upstairs.  
  
In Piper's room  
  
Piper went to her dresser and picked out a denim skirt that came right above her knees and a tan long-sleeved shirt. Piper set the items on her bed as she went to take a bath. While she was in the bath she kept thinking about Cole and what she was going to say to him. 'Why am I so nervous? It is just Cole.' Piper thought.  
  
When Piper was done she put on her outfit and put her hair into a ponytail and put on her black boots that came up to about her knee.  
  
Piper ran downstairs and got into her car and left to Cole's.  
  
At the penthouse  
  
Piper walked up to Cole's door and before knocking on the door she took a deep breath to help her get rid of her nerves.  
  
Piper knocked and waited for Cole to answer the door. When he finally did, Piper felt a smile come to her lips. "Hey Cole."  
  
Cole felt himself melt when Piper smiled at him. "Hey Piper, come in." Cole moved aside to let Piper in.  
  
Cole told her to sit down while Cole sat beside her. "So what brings you here?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It's about Leo. I don't know what's going on with us anymore." Piper told him. "Just the other night Leo..." Piper paused, not sure whether or not to tell Cole.  
  
"What did Wyatt do?" Cole clenched his fists. Leo better not have hurt her or else Cole would kill him. 'Why am I thinking this? I don't love Piper.' Col thought.  
  
"Leo threw me against the wall." Piper saw that Cole was angry that Leo hurt her and was surprised that Cole wasn't surprised. "It was by accident of course." Piper covered up. It seemed that she said it more because she tried to convince herself.  
  
"Accident? What, He tried to touch you but accidentally threw you into a wall."  
  
"No Cole, he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing." Piper defended.  
  
"Listen Piper, I have been drunk plenty of enough times to tell you that he knew what he was doing."  
  
Tears came to Piper's eyes when she realized that Cole was right. Cole saw her crying and didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could think of. He took Piper in his arms and just held her. Cole was surprised by how right it felt holding Piper. Piper snuggled into his arms and cried. Cole didn't try to comfort by meaningless words. He just gave her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Moments later Piper let go of Cole and looked away. "I should probably go." Piper went to go sit up when Cole grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't go yet Piper." Cole said with pleading eyes. Piper stared into his eyes and numbingly nodded. Pipe felt herself being pulled back into Cole's arms. Piper looked back up at him and did the only thing her mind told her to do. She kissed him. Cole was shocked but gave into the kiss. It was the best kiss he ever experienced. The kiss got deeper but before it went too far Piper pulled away.  
  
"Oh my god. What did I do?" Piper questioned out loud. Piper loved kissing Cole. She felt passion with him that she had never known with Leo. But she wasn't going to cheat on Leo.  
  
Cole looked away. "I'm sorry Piper. It shouldn't have happened."  
  
"No Cole, Don't' apologize. I liked the kiss. A lot." Piper smiled. "It's just that I don't want to cheat on Leo."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"They are all probably wondering where I am so I should go." Before Piper stood up to leave she leaned over and kissed Cole.  
  
Before Piper walked through the door, Cole called out to her. "Can you come by tomorrow?"  
  
"I can't. I am spending time with Phoebe. But I promise I will come by the day after that so I can be here longer with you."  
  
Cole nodded and Piper left to go back to the Manor.  
  
A.N Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you like it! Please keep R&R! I saw an episode where Leo looked so cute so I wanted to go easy on him but I will make Leo act evil in most of the chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
Author's Note: The story is set a few months after Centennial Charmed. Piper is not pregnant. Cole is half-human and has all of his normal powers and is not insane. Phoebe still works at the Bay Mirror and Paige is a full- time witch.  
  
Piper sat on the couch, confused about what happened with Cole. 'It shouldn't have happened. Cole loves Phoebe, not me. And I love Leo.' Piper thought.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how great it was. She still had the taste of the kiss on her lips. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Leo but she couldn't help what she was feeling. She felt like nothing else existed when she was with Cole. It felt so right being in his arms. She felt passion in their kiss that she never felt before.  
  
Piper also knew that she couldn't tell her sisters about Cole. They would be so angry she didn't tell them sooner and that Piper kissed him. She still wasn't sure if Cole was evil or not but she honestly didn't care.  
  
She knew that Leo deserved to know what happened but she knew what Leo was like when he was really mad and was afraid of what would happen. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Cole and promised to meet him again. But she was feeling things with Cole she never felt with Leo. She would just have to be friends with Cole and nothing more.  
  
Piper threw her head into a pillow as she let out a frustrated cry. As if on cue, Phoebe walked into the living room. "Piper, are you ok? I thought I heard someone yell."  
  
Piper looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just confused about a lot of things." Piper confessed.  
  
"Want to talk about it? After all I am an advice columnist." Phoebe laughed.  
  
"No. I need to sort this out myself." Piper told Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, just do what your heart tells you to do."  
  
Piper nodded, hugged her sister, and thanked her. Phoebe hugged back. "Any time, sis." Phoebe stood up and grabbed her laptop. "I have to go drop off my column and then Jason and I are going to go out."  
  
Phoebe grabbed her car keys. "Paige will be home around 8 o'clock. She said that if you need her for anything to just call her cell phone and she'll be here in a minute." Piper nodded and watched Phoebe leave for the office.  
  
Piper laid down on the couch and continued to think about Cole. 'Why am I still thinking about him?' Piper thought.  
  
Piper saw a figure shimmer into the manor. Piper stood up and was prepared for an attack. She relaxed when she saw it was Cole. "You know, it's too dangerous for you to be here."  
  
Cole sat down on the couch. "I don't care, Piper. I need to talk to you."  
  
Piper nodded and sat down beside Cole. "What is it? You can tell me anything."  
  
Cole turned to look at Piper. "I know you love Leo but there is something I need to tell you."  
  
Piper told him to go on. "I saw Leo at some club. He was with some chick and he was drinking a lot."  
  
"You're lying. Leo would never do that." Piper said, not wanting to believe it was true.  
  
"Just like he would never hurt you? Piper, I wouldn't lie to you." Cole told her.  
  
"I don't know. Would you? For all I know you could still be evil." Piper said.  
  
Cole stood up angrily. "I am NOT evil. The Source possessed me. You may not want to believe that I am good but that's the truth whether you like it or not."  
  
Piper stood up. "I'm sorry, Cole. But do you really blame me for wondering?" Piper questioned.  
  
Cole shook his head and said no. "I guess I can't after all the stuff I put your family through."  
  
"I shouldn't have even said that. You've been great. I know I haven't been the greatest to you but you put that aside to help me." Piper hugged him.  
  
Cole hugged her back. "I'll always be here to help you Piper. All you have to do is knock on my door."  
  
"Thanks Cole."  
  
"I have to go. Talk to Leo though. I really did see him and you deserve to know what happened."  
  
Piper nodded and watched as Cole left. 'Just like Leo deserves to know what happened between me and Cole.' Piper thought miserably.  
  
Piper looked at the clock and read that it was 7:15. Piper walked to the kitchen and made herself a salad for dinner.  
  
Piper kept thinking about what Cole said earlier. Cole saw Leo with another girl at a club. If Leo really did cheat on Piper then Piper was going to tell Leo about Cole. She did love Leo and she didn't want him out of her life.  
  
Piper called for Leo. Leo orbed in looking wasted. "What do you want Piper?"  
  
Piper noticed that Leo was drunk and that this was not a good time to ask him about the club. "Never mind."  
  
Leo moved closer to Piper until she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You wanted something so what is it?"  
  
Piper shoved him away and ran upstairs. As she ran upstairs she yelled down to him, "I said never mind."  
  
Piper locked herself in her and Leo's bedroom. She hated Leo when he was drunk.  
  
Leo orbed into the room. An evil grin plastered on his lips. "Tell me Piper. You wanted me and now you got me."  
  
"Stay away from me!" Piper screamed. Leo put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Leo then slapped her. Piper could feel her cheek burn where Leo hit her.  
  
Piper kicked him in the stomach and screamed at him to leave. "I'll never leave you Piper." Leo said.  
  
Leo started walking towards her blocking the door. Piper was becoming scared. "Cole! Cole! Can you hear me? I need you!" Leo hit her again to quiet her.  
  
At the Penthouse  
  
Cole was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and drinking beer when heard a voice in his head. 'Cole! Cole! Can you hear me? I need you!'  
  
"Piper" Cole whispered. Cole shimmered to the Manor. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He heard a crash coming from upstairs and ran up the steps as fast as his legs would take him.  
  
Cole listened carefully to see where Piper was. He heard another crash coming from her bedroom.  
  
Cole ran down the hall to her bedroom and opened the door. He saw Piper in the corner of the room, her face bruised and her head bleeding. He also saw Leo standing over her.  
  
"Leave her alone, Wyatt!" Cole yelled.  
  
Leo turned to see Cole standing in the doorway. "What are you going to go about it, Turner?" Leo saw Cole form an energy ball and was prepared to throw it at him. Leo gave up and orbed away.  
  
Cole ran over to Piper who was crying hysterically. Cole took her in his arms and Piper rested her head on his chest. Cole stroked her hair in a way to calm her down. "Leo's gone now. Everything will be fine."  
  
Piper couldn't stop crying. She felt so safe though in Cole's arms, like nothing could hurt her. The next thing Piper heard was someone yelling. "Piper?!"  
  
A.N Sorry to all the Leo loving fans! I know I make Leo come off as a real badass Please keep R&R! Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
Author's Note: The story is set a few months after Centennial Charmed. Piper is not pregnant. Cole is half-human and has all of his normal powers and is not insane. Phoebe still works at the Bay Mirror and Paige is a full- time witch.  
  
"Piper?! Are you ok? Oh my god what happened?!" Paige exclaimed. Piper sat up in her bed, confused about how she got into bed. Piper felt pain all over when she sat up.  
  
"What time is it?" Paige looked at her watch and said it was 9:45.  
  
"Piper what happened? You face is bruised and you have a cut on your forehead." Paige said extremely worried about her sister. "Was it a demon?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, a demon named Leo." Piper said bitterly. Piper saw Paige's eyes go wide and her face drop open.  
  
"I am going to kill the whitelighter!" Paige promised her.  
  
"Paige can I ask you something?" Piper asked. Paige nodded her head. "How did I get into bed?" Piper asked thinking she sounded  
  
"I came in and saw you in bed. My guess is that someone put you in bed." Paige shrugged.  
  
"Cole..." Piper whispered.  
  
"Cole? Piper, we vanquished him 4 months ago. What does he have to do with anything anyway?" Paige asked confused about why Piper would mention Cole.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Must have been some horrible nightmare. I must of passed out earlier." Piper lied.  
  
"Ok. Are you sure you're ok? I can call Phoebe and tell her to come home." Paige offered.  
  
"No, let her be with Jason. One of us deserves to be happy." Piper said bitterly.  
  
"Everything will work out fine. I promise. You get some sleep. You deserve it." Paige said walking towards the door.  
  
"Thanks Paige." Piper said.  
  
"For what?" Paige asked confused. "For everything. For checking on me and for just caring."  
  
"You're my sister and I love you. I am always going to be here for you. Whether you like it or not." Paige said laughing at the last part.  
  
Piper laughed. She watched as Paige left the room. "Thanks Cole." Piper said, hoping he could hear her. Piper thanked him for giving her a shoulder to cry on and taking care of her.  
  
The next morning  
  
Piper woke up and saw a bouquet of flowers with a card sitting on her dresser. Piper got out of bed as she ignored the pain she was feeling. She slowly walked over to the dresser. She picked up the card and read it.  
  
Piper,  
  
I just want you to know that no matter what...I will always save you. I will never let anyone hurt you.  
  
Cole  
  
Piper felt tears come to her eyes when she read the card. She set the card down and picked up the flowers. White roses. Her favorite. Piper thought the flowers were beautiful.  
  
Piper set the flowers down and put her hair into a bun. She put her robe on and carefully walked downstairs.  
  
Piper smiled when she saw Paige making breakfast. "Paige what are you doing?" Piper asked giggling.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. I thought I would let you relax by cooking you breakfast." Paige explained blushing slightly.  
  
"That's sweet Paige. Thanks you. But you do know you can't cook." Piper said laughing.  
  
"Hey that doesn't stop a girl from trying." Paige said laughing now also.  
  
Piper laughed along with Paige. "Did Phoebe come home?" Paige told her she was sleeping.  
  
Piper sighed. "Phoebe and I are going to spend some quality sister bonding time together."  
  
Paige argued. "Honey, you are still in pain. I don't think that you should be going out. I'm sure Phoebe will understand."  
  
Piper decided against arguing with Paige. Paige was just as stubborn as she was.  
  
Paige handed Piper a plate of food. Piper dug in since she was starving. "Gees...hungry much?" Paige teased.  
  
Piper ignored her and continued eating. Phoebe coming jumping down the stairs, smiling and happy. "Hi People!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, you are way too perky. I'm just telling you." Paige teased. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Jason and I finally slept together!" Phoebe said. Phoebe was finally over Cole for good and was moving on with her life.  
  
"Alright Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed. "Bout some time you got some action." Paige laughed.  
  
"I really like Jason and I want things to work out between us." Phoebe said not noticing that Piper was purposely staying out of the conversation.  
  
Paige looked over at Piper and saw that Piper was staring into her food like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "You ok? You're being really quiet."  
  
Piper looked up and saw Phoebe's mouth drop open when she saw the bruises. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh my god! What happened? When?" Phoebe stumbled over her words.  
  
"Leo decided I was his personal punching bag. It happened last night." Piper said trying her best not to relive last night.  
  
Phoebe leaned over and hugged Piper. "I am SO sorry I wasn't here." Phoebe told her. "So am I. We should have protected you." Paige added.  
  
"It's ok. Really it is." Piper tried to convince them. Piper got up and went to her bedroom. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. "Should we go after her?" Phoebe asked unsure of how to help her sister who was in pain...literally and emotionally.  
  
"NO, we should let her alone. She needs to think and be by herself." Paige explained. She really wanted to help her sister but knew that Piper would just push them away.  
  
Piper locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't want her sisters to come in. Piper threw herself on her bed and cried. Piper found herself calling for Cole.  
  
Piper saw Cole shimmer in her bedroom and sat up. Cole sat down on her bed. "I really shouldn't be here." Cole said.  
  
"Then why did you come?" Piper asked smiling.  
  
Cole smiled back at her. "Because you needed me."  
  
Piper realized then that she had feelings for Cole that went beyond friendship. Piper put her hand on the back on his neck and pulled him close to her. There lips were only centimeters apart. Piper could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
Cole closed his eyes at the feeling of Piper so close to him. Piper kissed him with every ounce of passion she had in her. She felt Cole kiss her back and it was the best feeling she ever had.  
  
A.N Keep reviewing! I am glad that people like it! yay me lol j/k 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don not own Charmed. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
Piper was sitting in Cole's lap still kissing each other. Piper pulled away when she heard a knock on her door. "Piper are you still in there?" Phoebe asked through the door.  
  
Piper motioned for Cole to stay quiet. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"You have been in there for over an hour. Can I come in so we can talk?" Phoebe questioned to her sister.  
  
"No." Piper said resting her head on Cole's shoulder. "I want to be alone." Piper lied.  
  
Phoebe tried to open the door and found that it was locked. "You locked the door? You never lock the door." Phoebe said suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to come in." Piper said truthfully.  
  
Phoebe backed away from the door confused. "Ok. But can we talk later then?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Piper stated.  
  
Phoebe walked downstairs confused. Piper was keeping something from them. But Phoebe knew that when Piper was ready Piper would talk to them.  
  
"I better go now Piper." Cole said picking Piper up and moving her on the bed.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes. You are hurt, confused, and vulnerable right now. This isn't right. At least for now. You need to figure out what is going on with Leo and you." Cole replied.  
  
"I understand." Piper said. Cole leaned down and gave Piper a last good-bye kiss. Piper closed her eyes to savor the kiss knowing it would be the last time for a while she would kiss him. Piper opened her eyes and watched Cole shimmer away.  
  
Piper laid down on her bed. She already missed Cole. She knew Cole was right though. She had to figure what she was going to do with Leo. Was she going to divorce him or stay with him and work through their problems? She just didn't know.  
  
Piper got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and went downstairs. Piper walked into the living room and saw Phoebe working on her column. "Hey" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe looked up from her laptop and saw Piper standing in the doorway. "Hey" Phoebe said before turning back to her laptop. Piper sighed and sat down across from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pheebs. I kinda pushed you away earlier."  
  
"It's ok. I know what you're going through right now is hard. I just want help you through it." Phoebe said looking up from her laptop.  
  
"And I want you to help me. I just need some time by myself. I don't want you guys to feel left out or pushed away every time I do." Piper replied.  
  
"I understand. I really do. Whenever you need to talk or anything...Paige and I will be there." Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Pheebs. Speaking of Paige...where is she?" Piper asked.  
  
"She is in the attic. She said she went up to see if there was anyway to protect you from Leo." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh ok. I don't think there is anything in the book though." Piper said.  
  
"I told her that but she insisted on checking." Phoebe replied.  
  
Piper nodded her head. "How's your column coming along?" she asked.  
  
"It's going good. This is my last letter then I am done." Phoebe replied finishing her column.  
  
"What do you say about spending some quality sister time with me today?" Piper questioned her sister. Piper needed to get out of the house. She also wanted to spend some time with Phoebe because ever since Prue died she and Phoebe almost never spent time together other than when they had to vanquish demons or anything witchy.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Phoebe was concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Piper reassured her.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "What about Paige?" Piper looked toward the attic. "I'll tell her but I really just want to spend time with you. We haven't spent any real sisterly time together since..." Piper trailed off.  
  
Phoebe understood. Phoebe knew that since Prue died they never spent any real time together. "Yeah I know. OK. I'll go get ready while you go tell her."  
  
Piper nodded and walked up to the attic. Piper saw Paige looking through the book frustrated. "Hey Paige."  
  
Paige quickly closed the book and looked up and saw Piper standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know what you're doing Paige. Pheebs told me." Piper said laughing.  
  
"She can never keep a secret!" Paige replied sarcastically then laughed along with Piper.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you Phoebe and I are going out." Piper said ashamed that Paige may feel left out.  
  
"OK. I'll be up here looking through the book to see if I find anything." Paige stated.  
  
"Are you sure?" Piper questioned. Paige spent more time in the attic then she did anything else.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. You guys go have fun." Paige said.  
  
Piper went back downstairs and Phoebe and her left.  
  
At the Penthouse  
  
Cole was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he saw one of the Avatars appear.  
  
"What do you want?" Cole questioned him suspiciously. He knew they must be up to something.  
  
"To tell you of your new destiny." The Avatar replied.  
  
"What new destiny?" Cole demanded.  
  
"You and Balthazar are one again. You have been given a second chance as the most powerful force again." The Avatar said.  
  
"What?! How is that possible?" Cole questioned. He didn't want to be Balthazar. He lost Phoebe to evil and he didn't want to lose Piper.  
  
"The Powers have decided that Balthazar is who you are. You must embrace this or else they have the power to kill you." He replied.  
  
"Then why didn't they when I betrayed the Underworld when I killed the triad?" Cole demanded.  
  
The Avatar didn't respond. Cole noticed this and said, "They don't have the power to kill me, do they?"  
  
"No. I am sorry, Balthazar."  
  
Cole morphed into Balthazar and threw an energy ball at the Avatar. Cole watched as he was engulfed in flames and disappeared. "It's good to be back," said Balthazar.  
  
Balthazar/Cole shimmered to the Manor. He was set out to kill the Charmed Ones for once and all starting with the weakest one...Paige.  
  
A.N Sorry it took me a while to update. I will try to update more frequently from now on. Please keep R&R! Thanks for all the reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB So please do not sure me.  
  
Balthazar shimmered into the living room looking around for Paige. He then heard a loud 'Boom' come from the attic. Balthazar shimmered to the attic.  
  
In the Attic  
  
Paige was making a potion that she thought might prevent Leo from coming towards Piper. When she heard the potion explode she figured it was done.  
  
Paige looked up when she heard someone enter the attic. She saw Balthazar standing in front of her. Balthazar formed an energy ball and threw it at Paige. "Energy ball!" Paige shouted. The energy ball orbed into her hand before dissolving.  
  
Paige called for the athame but was surprised when it didn't come. "Whitelighter powers don't work on me, you stupid witch." Balthazar said.  
  
Paige panicked. She knew she needed her sisters since her powers didn't work on him. Balthazar was advancing on her.  
  
In Town  
  
Phoebe and Piper came out of the salon laughing. "He really said that to you?" Piper asked laughing.  
  
"Yes he did." Phoebe told her laughing. Phoebe was talking about Jason. Piper and Phoebe got into the car to go eat lunch. Phoebe saw that Paige left her cell phone in the car. Phoebe picked it up and was instantly thrown into a premonition.  
  
Premonition  
  
Paige was in the attic fighting a demon. Suddenly Paige was stabbed and the demon shimmered away leaving Paige on the floor bleeding and dying.  
  
End of Premonition  
  
"Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asked concerned. "Paige was being attacked by a demon and then dying." Phoebe replied.  
  
Piper turned the car around and drove home to the manor as fast as she could.  
  
Piper and Phoebe burst through the front door and Phoebe started yelling Paige's name.  
  
Piper heard a sound like something big fall in the attic. "I think she's in the attic." They ran up the stairs and saw Balthazar standing over Paige's body.  
  
"Oh my god! Cole?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Piper, blow him up!" Phoebe yelled to her big sister.  
  
Piper stood there frozen in the spot she was standing in. Phoebe levitated and kicked him, knocking the athame out of his hands. Piper ran over and picked up the athame.  
  
Piper heard Phoebe telling her to stab him. Piper stabbed him in his side and saw a piece of his flesh come off where she cut him. Balthazar cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He morphed back into Cole. Cole put his hand on his wound.  
  
"Piper..."Cole whispered.  
  
"Get out before I kill you." Piper said angrily. Cole lied to her about being evil. She thought she could trust him. Cole was about to say something else but saw the pissed off look on Piper's face and shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe was busy helping Paige. "Leo!" Phoebe called for their whitelighter. "Leo, please...Paige is hurt!" Phoebe pleaded to the ceiling. The sisters saw blue and white orbs form into Leo. Leo ran over to Paige's body. He put his hands over her wound and a glow emanated from his hands and Paige's wound healed.  
  
"Paige! Are you ok?" Piper and Phoebe asked at the same time. Paige nodded her head as her sister's both hugged her.  
  
"What was that demon?" Paige asked after her sisters let go of her.  
  
"That demon was Balthazar, Cole's demonic form." Phoebe explained bitterly. 'How dare he come back now and try and ruin my life!' She thought angrily.  
  
"What? Balthazar is back?" Leo asked concerned about the sisters.  
  
"Yeah Leo. He is. You didn't know? What? Were you too busy getting your ass drunk to find out?" Piper yelled bitterly at him.  
  
"I am sorry Piper. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you." Leo pleaded with her. He didn't want to lose Piper.  
  
"I don't have to believe anything you say." Piper said turning to her sisters. "What are we going to do about Cole?" Piper asked meekly. She didn't want to vanquish him...no matter how pissed she was at him or didn't trust him.  
  
"What do you mean? We are going to vanquish him his sorry ass for once and all since he is Balthazar now." Paige said. Phoebe picked up the Balthazar flesh. "Piper gotta chuck." Phoebe said half-disgusted. Paige laughed.  
  
"Let's go make that potion." Phoebe said walking down to the kitchen with Paige.  
  
Piper stood in the attic looking at Leo. "Leo we need to talk later."  
  
"I know. I have to go now though. They're calling me." Leo said. Piper nodded and Leo leaned over to her and kissed he cheek. "Bye Piper." Leo orbed away.  
  
Piper walked over to the book and opened it up to the page where Balthazar was on. She looked on the other side and saw where Phoebe wrote about Cole. Piper brushed her fingers over Cole's picture. "Why did you have to be evil? Why did you have to attack us?" Piper asked out loud to his picture.  
  
Piper then closed the book and walked downstairs to find her sisters finishing making the potion. "How are we going to find him?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well we'll have to scry for him. But we don't have anything that is his." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe ran up to her room and grabbed something that belonged to Cole's. She saw the confused look on her sister's face. "What? I kept it and I never thought of throwing it away." Phoebe explained.  
  
Piper got the map and started scrying for Cole. It landed on the penthouse. "Did you get anything?" Paige asked when she saw Piper staring at the map. "No...I didn't." Piper lied.  
  
Paige took over scrying for Piper and again it landed on the penthouse. "He's at the penthouse." Paige announced.  
  
Phoebe put the potion in vials and gave one to Piper and Paige and took one for her.  
  
"Let's go then." Phoebe said. Paige orbed them to the penthouse. Piper noticed the blood that was on the floor that was leading back to the bedroom. Piper walked back there and saw Cole lying on the bed with a cloth over his wound.  
  
"Cole...Are you ok?" Piper asked trying to make sure Paige and Phoebe didn't hear her.  
  
Cole turned his head and saw Piper kneeling on the side of the bed beside him. "What are you doing here?" Cole demanded. Cole was sweating and his breathing was coming in short breathes. Cole saw the potion vial in Piper's hand. "Are you going to vanquish me?" Cole asked prepared for this moment.  
  
Piper was about to answer when her sisters came bursting through the bedroom door. "You evil bastard!" Phoebe screamed throwing her potion vial at him. Paige threw hers at him. Both Phoebe and Paige waited for Piper to throw hers. "Come On, Piper. Throw the potion."  
  
Piper was holding Cole's hand. "I'm sorry Cole. I have to." Piper said crying. Piper threw the potion at him with her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see Cole being vanquished. Piper opened her eyes and looked at where Cole was laying earlier. She turned to her sisters who were wondering why she was so emotional.  
  
"Piper...what's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's nothing. Really. I don't why I'm crying." Piper lied. She didn't want to vanquish Cole but knew she had to. After all, Cole DID almost kill Paige.  
  
Her sisters seemed to buy the excuse and Paige orbed them back home. Before she did, Piper took one last look around the penthouse.  
  
A.N How did you like the chapter? Will Cole stay dead this time or will he somehow come back? Read to find out! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing! Flames allowed! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
Phoebe walked through the house angry. How could Cole come back? WHY did Cole come back? 'At least he is gone for good now.' Phoebe thought hopefully.  
  
"Pheebs, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we came home from Cole's." Paige questioned with worry evident in her voice.  
  
Phoebe turned around to see her sister. "Paige, I just saw Cole after 4 months! He died for good...at least we thought so! How is it possible he came back? I don't love him anymore! Why is it so hard for him to see that? I LOVE Jason! NOT COLE! Why can't he leave me alone?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Paige understood what her sister went through with Cole. Phoebe loved him so much but he turned into the source and tried to kill her sisters and got her pregnant with the greatest evil. Phoebe was then forced to kill him. She hated him when he came back and he couldn't accept that. Then he came back again for some unknown reason. "He's dead now. He can't hurt you anymore." Paige said trying to calm her sister.  
  
"Yes he can. When Prue was alive she kept telling me that he was evil. That no matter what he would always be evil. 'Once a demon always a demon.' Phoebe quoted. "I used to tell her that Cole was different. He had a human side so he could be good. Now I see that she was right all along. Evil can be very tempting. And when you have that inside of you everyday...how can you resist it?" Phoebe said crying. "I thought that by killing him that I would stop loving him...but it didn't. I loved him but I hate him now. He tried to hurt you and Piper. I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys and then knowing he was the one who caused that. No matter what-he still finds some way to hurt me...whether he is alive or not." Phoebe finished.  
  
Paige walked over to her sister and gave her a big hug. "He can't hurt you or any of us anymore. He is gone for good and IF he does find some way to come back then we will worry about it then. Like you said...you love Jason, not Cole. He is a part of your past so leave him there. Jason is your future." Paige advised her.  
  
"Thanks Paige." Phoebe let go of her sister. "How about we order Chinese and watch movies? Just the 3 of us." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure. Where's Piper?" Paige asked looking around.  
  
"She went up stairs. She said her and Leo need to talk. You go order the food and I'll go out and rent the movies." Phoebe told her.  
  
Paige agreed and went to the kitchen while Phoebe left to go to the video store. Piper was standing by the doorway listening to their conversation. She hated eavesdropping but she became too curious when she heard it was about Cole. Piper quickly ran upstairs before any of them saw she was there.  
  
Piper sat on her bed thinking about what Phoebe said. Phoebe had a point. Cole and evil didn't mix well together. She had to put all her feelings aside whatever she was feeling. Cole lied to her about being evil and he tried to kill Paige. She became furious and promised herself that if Cole did come back that she would personally kill him herself.  
  
Piper then remembered that she promised Leo that they would talk. She looked up at the ceiling and called his name. Leo orbed down and sat down beside Piper on the bed. Leo took Piper's hand just to have Piper pull it away. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Leo I wanted to talk about us!" Piper yelled. She was angry that Leo was stupid enough not to have any clue about why she was angry at him and wanted to talk.  
  
"What about us?" Leo asked stupidly.  
  
"Leo! You hit me! Not only once but twice! I thought I knew you! But I clearly don't! I love you and you go off and get drunk every night with some strange chicks and then you come home and beat the shit out of me!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Strange chicks? Piper I never..." Leo was cut off by saying she knew that Leo went to clubs and met women. She, however, did not tell Leo that Cole was the one that told her. 'What if Cole lied about that also?' Piper thought miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper." Leo pleaded with her. He knew he made mistakes but he wasn't about to lose Piper.  
  
"Leo, I don't even feel safe around you anymore! I don't know what is going to happen with us!" Piper said fuming. She was finally letting all her anger out that she had pent up inside of her.  
  
Leo looked away embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "I am sorry Piper. You can't give up on us though." Leo said apologetically.  
  
"Excuse me? I can't?" Piper was even angrier now. How dare Leo tell her what to do?  
  
"We fought to hard to be together to throw it all away now. We are meant for each other." Leo told her taking Piper's hand. This time Piper didn't pull away. Leo noticed this and leaned in and kissed her passionately. Piper had to admit that she missed kissing Leo but kissing Cole was a million times better. Cole's kisses had heat and passion and love behind them. Leo's were just kisses that had nothing. Piper noticed this and pulled away.  
  
"Leo, we still have a lot of things to work on. For instance, you being drunk and hitting me." Piper said. Leo nodded his head and told her that he would never go to another club besides P3 and even then he wouldn't drink. He also promised her that he would hurt her again as long as he lived. (Which is forever lol) Piper told Leo that if he did that she would be forced to divorce him. Leo kissed Piper and orbed out.  
  
Piper fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She went back to thinking about that last time she was in this bed. She was with Cole. She missed him but the anger was stronger. She was set out to kill him if he came back no matter what she felt. Piper then realized that she didn't know what she had felt for him. She had feelings for him but was she in love or was it a crush or could it just be lust? Piper didn't know. Piper didn't look up when she heard her door open.  
  
"Hey Piper." Paige said sitting on her bed. Piper still didn't look at her sister. She continued to stare at the ceiling. "How did your talk go with Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"It went great. We are staying together. He just has to promise to never to drink again or try and hurt me." Piper said her eyes never leaving the ceiling. Paige was confused. If the talk went so great then why did Piper look like she just lost her best friend or something? Paige turned to where Piper was looking. "Uhh, Piper? What are you staring at?" Paige questioned her big sister confused.  
  
Piper finally looked toward her baby sister. "Nothing. Just thinking. Paige? Can I be honest with you?" Paige nodded.  
  
Piper cleared her throat and began. "A couple of days ago I saw this guy. He was really cute and we started talking. We became...er...well...friendly towards each other. I went to his house the next day and I told him about my problems with Leo since I felt I could trust him at the time. Well, I started crying and he just held me in his arms and stroked my hair and calmed me down. Suddenly my head and my heart were telling me to kiss him. So I did." Piper paused when she saw how shocked Paige was when Piper told her she kissed him. "I loved the kiss, Paige. I never felt that much passion before with Leo. When Leo hit me, I called him. He came over and got Leo to leave. He just held me in his arms and told me everything was ok. He must of cleaned me up and put me in bed." Piper finished.  
  
"Wow! Piper that is so romantic!" Paige exclaimed. This guy cared so much for Piper. "That's why you seemed so happy these last few days?" Paige asked and smiled when she saw Piper nod. "What about Leo? What about this guy?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I don't know. I love Leo and he was right when he said we fought so hard to be together. We deserve to work at it." Piper explained. "As for the guy, I think it is over. He was so sweet to me but he lied to me. He left anyway. I have no idea if he will come back." Piper explained. "He gave me those flowers over there." Piper pointed to her dresser.  
  
Paige squealed in delight. "This is so romantic!" Piper laughed. She agreed with her sister though. "White roses, they are so beautiful! Aren't these your favorite?" Paige exclaimed. Piper nodded. "How did he know they were? Does Leo know that you like them?" Paige asked. Piper shrugged and told her Leo knew but never gave them to her.  
  
They both heard the front door shut and heard Phoebe call for them. "We ordered Chinese food and Pheebs rented movies. Want to come?" Paige asked with pleading eyes. Piper was about to protest, saying she wanted time alone but gave in when Paige gave her the puppy dog eyes. Piper laughed. "Let's go!" Piper and Paige raced downstairs.  
  
Phoebe was in the living room setting up the movie. "What movie did you get?" Piper asked. "A romantic since Piper loves them so much. After all you have been through this week I thought instead of having you watch 'Kill It Before It Dies' again I got a movie you would like." Phoebe explained.  
  
Phoebe put the movie in saw Piper saw it was 'The Notebook'. Piper thought the movie was so romantic and loved every minute of it. Piper also thought it mirrored the situation she was in. About making a promise to someone and wanting to stick by it no matter what until someone comes along and makes you feel amazing and falling in love with that person but still not wanting to break your promise to this other guy. Piper learned from the movie that you have to follow your heart no matter what.  
  
A.N The Notebook is a movie that is coming out in theatres on June 25th. If you love romantic films you will LOVE this movie. I know it hasn't come out yet but it looks amazing. Anyways....thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep r&r and tell me what you think. Flames allowed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. They all belong to Aaron Spelling and the WB. So please do not sue me.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Cole was sitting on a cliff in the demonic wastelands. At that point, Cole didn't care if he lived or died at that moment. He hurt Piper. He saw the anger and the hate in her eyes. Phoebe had that look before he was vanquished all 3 times. Cole knew he had a crush on Piper. He cared about her so much and he would easily give up his life to save hers. Piper was so different than Phoebe. She was so beautiful. She had a soft and welcoming face while Phoebe's was cold and hateful. There were so many things that Cole loved about Piper. Cole hoped that maybe the snake thing would just kill him and to spare him the pain of losing another person he cared about and the heartache that came with it.  
  
Back at the Manor  
  
Piper was in the sun room flipping through the Book of Shadows when Paige ran through the doors. "Piper, guess what?" Paige said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Piper said laughing at her sister's excitement.  
  
"I got this awesome job at a law firm. I'm a secretary there but it is still cool." Paige said.  
  
Piper was suddenly filled with thoughts of Cole. Cole worked as a lawyer. "What law firm?" Piper asked eagerly.  
  
"Jackman, Frank, and Williamson." Paige said. Paige noticed Piper had the book down from the attic. "Are you looking up a demon?" Paige asked concerned.  
  
"No, I'm searching to see if there is a way to find C..." Piper stopped when she realized what she was about to say. "A way to find C...chocolate." Piper covered up, convinced she sounded like a complete idiot.  
  
"Chocolate? Piper, are you feeling alright?" Paige asked confused and worried about her sister.  
  
"So, a job huh?" Piper asked. "What happened to being a full-time witch?"  
  
Paige was curious to why Piper had changed the subject. "Yeah. Well, being a witch is fun and all but I want to have a normal life. Or at least as normal as I can get." Paige explained.  
  
"We all deserve to have normal lives. We just always have to put them on hold when a demon or warlock attacks." Piper said miserably.  
  
"I know what you mean. So you're trying to find chocolate?" Paige wondered. Paige and Phoebe knew that something has been bothering Piper since they vanquished Cole but neither knew what. Just then a demon shimmered into the house.  
  
"Piper! Demon!" Paige said standing in front of her sister trying to protect her. The demon slapped Paige hard and sent her flying across the room landing on the floor, knocking her unconscious. Piper moved back from the demon until she was up against the window with no where to move to.  
  
"A pretty little witch. Just what I need." The demon said laughing evilly. Piper screamed as the demon grabbed her and shimmered them away.  
  
Paige slowly woke up and looked up and saw that Piper was gone. 'He must have taken Piper!" Paige thought angrily. "Leo! Leo!" Paige screamed for her brother-in law.  
  
Leo orbed down as soon as he heard Paige call him. "What is it Paige? Is everything alright?" Leo asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"No everything is not alright! A demon shimmered in here and took Piper!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Are you sure he took her? Maybe Piper just ran...." Leo said refusing to believe that Piper was gone.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Piper doesn't run from demons, she fights them." Paige said. "Can you sense her?"  
  
Leo said he would try. He closed his eyes trying to sense where Piper was. Leo opened his eyes and told Paige he couldn't sense her anywhere. "She must be in the Underworld." Leo said.  
  
Paige sighed in frustration. She went over to the book and was about to look up the demon when she saw the book was open to the page about Balthazar. "Why was Piper reading about Balthazar?" Paige asked herself out loud. Paige guessed maybe she just landed on the page when the demon came and pushed the thought out of her head.  
  
Paige found the demon. "Leo I found him. His name is Triton." Leo came over and looked over Paige's shoulder while Paige read from the book.  
  
"Triton is an upper level demon who works for The Triad. He delivers powerful witches to them so they can suck her powers from her then kill her. In some cases, they will turn the witch evil depending on how powerful she is." Paige finished reading. "The Triad? What is that?" Paige asked seeing Leo's face go pale.  
  
"The Triad works for the Source. About 2 years ago Cole killed the Triad." Leo explained.  
  
"So, they want Piper's powers?" Paige asked fearing for her sister's life.  
  
"I bet they took her to get to the Charmed One's." Leo guessed. "We need to find Piper."  
  
"You go get Phoebe. I'll go make a potion." Paige said then went to the kitchen to make the potion when she saw Leo orb out.  
  
At the Bay Mirror  
  
Phoebe was sitting at her desk when Leo orbed in. "Leo! Someone could see you!" Phoebe yelled quietly so no one could hear her.  
  
"Someone took Piper. We need you at the Manor." Leo explained to her.  
  
"What? Who took her?" Phoebe questioned worried about her sister.  
  
"A demon named Triton. He works for The Triad. We need you to come home now." Leo told her.  
  
"OK, I'll go tell Jason I have to leave. Just wait here for a second." Phoebe said walking out the door of her office.  
  
Phoebe knocked on Jason's door. "Come in!" Jason yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Phoebe walked in and closed the door. "Hey Baby, I have to go home." Phoebe told him.  
  
Jason looked up from the work on his desk. "Pheebs, your column is due tomorrow." Jason told her as Phoebe sat on his thigh.  
  
"Jason, Piper is in trouble. I have to go home." Phoebe told him putting her hands around his neck.  
  
Jason told Phoebe she could go home. "I hope Piper is going to be ok." Jason told her. Phoebe kissed him and thanked him. "So do I." Phoebe told him.  
  
Phoebe got up and left with Leo to the manor. Once Phoebe was home she asked Paige about the demon and what happened.  
  
"He just shimmered here. He threw me across the room and took Piper." Paige told her finishing the potion.  
  
"OK, Paige you have to orb us to Piper." Phoebe told her taking a vial filled with the potion.  
  
"I have no idea where to find her." Paige told her sister.  
  
"Just think about Piper and orb to her." Phoebe told her and Paige orbed them to Piper. Leo followed behind.  
  
In the Underworld  
  
Piper was chained to a wall. "Who are you?" Piper demanded.  
  
"It's not important who I am. All that matters is that soon there will be no Charmed One's." Triton told her.  
  
"My sister's will find me and they will kill you." Piper said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm counting on it. But they won't kill me. I am immune to your powers." The demon replied. Triton kicked her in the stomach. Piper screamed out in pain.  
  
"No one can save you now." He told her.  
  
Piper lifted her head and saw five demons standing around a circle and Triton was standing in the middle.  
  
"I brought you the oldest Charmed One." Triton told them bowing before them.  
  
"I didn't ask you to bring one here! I gave you orders to kill them!" Said one of the Triad members.  
  
"I know but this way we can make the Charmed One's one of us. Make them Evil." Triton told them.  
  
"How do you suppose we do that" Asked another one of the members.  
  
"We turn Piper Halliwell evil it will turn her sisters evil also." Triton told them.  
  
A.N: What will happen to Piper? Will she get turned evil or will someone save her? Read to find out! Please review! Flames are allowed! 


	9. Chapter 9

Piper was still trying to figure out where she was. "What is this place? Where am I? Piper questioned.  
  
The leader of the Triad looked up at Piper. "All you need to know is that you are in the Underworld." He told her before turning back to Triton.  
  
"How will we turn this witch?" He asked curiously. To have the Charmed Ones on evil's side would be great. The power would be amazing and evil would finally have the upper hand.  
  
"There is a spell in the Grimore about how to turn a good witch evil." Triton told them. A member of The Triad summoned the book and found the spell.  
  
Piper started struggling in the chains. "Let me go or I'll blow your demon ass up!" Piper threatened. Triton walked up to Piper and formed a fire ball and threw it at her leg. "Shut up witch!"  
  
The Triad started chanting the spell. Suddenly Phoebe and Paige orb in with Leo following behind them. "Piper!" Phoebe and Paige yelled seeing her leg was bleeding.  
  
"The Charmed Ones!" A member said shocked. "I though you said they couldn't follow us here!" He yelled at Triton.  
  
"I didn't think they could." He defended.  
  
Phoebe and Paige started running over to Piper when two big demons shimmered in and grabbed them both. "Leo, Get Piper!" Paige yelled to him before getting knocked out. Phoebe was soon knocked out as well. Leo made his way toward Piper but Triton formed a darklighter bow and prepared to shot Leo.  
  
"Go anywhere near the witch and I'll shot." He threatened. Leo stopped in his tracks unable to save Piper.  
  
In the Wastelands  
  
Cole was looking for his powers as Balthazar. He hoped that maybe he could get his powers back and be able to go back to his home. He didn't want to become invincible again; he just wanted his normal powers.  
  
He managed to get his powers and killed the snake thing. "Now it's time to get the hell out of here." Cole said out loud to no one. Cole shimmered to his penthouse still trying to figure a way to prove to Piper he wasn't evil and to make up for attacking them.  
  
In the Underworld  
  
The Triad was chanting the spell. After they completed the spell the leader asked how long the transformation would take to turn them. "Piper Halliwell will turn immediately but the sisters will take a few hours. Do you think you can wait?" He questioned him.  
  
"For the Charmed Ones? We can wait a few hours." He replied. "Go wake the witch." He ordered Triton. Triton walked over to Piper and woke her up. He saw that she had the evil look in her eyes. "Welcome to our side."  
  
Piper shook her hands and the chains fell off. "Whatever." She said. She looked over at Leo and saw the fear in his eyes. "Hey Baby. What's wrong? Don't you like me like this? I can be evil now." Piper said wrapping her hands around his neck.  
  
Leo pulled away. "This isn't you Piper."  
  
"Give the man a prize!" Piper said. A knife suddenly appeared in her hands. "Time for payback!" Piper advanced on him preparing to attack him.  
  
"Not yet! First we need you to get rid of Balthazar." The leader said.  
  
Piper froze in her spot and turned to look at him. "No! Please don't make me!" Piper pleaded to Leo's surprise.  
  
"You will do what we say!" He demanded. Piper suddenly felt all the anger she held for Cole coming to surface.  
  
"I will do it." Piper then shimmered out to Cole. Leo orbed to the Elders for any information on how to save Piper and her sisters.  
  
At the Penthouse  
  
Cole was sitting at the table looking through all the pictures he had of Piper. He had collected the pictures throughout the years as reminders of the family he used to have.  
  
Cole noticed the beauty of Piper that he never noticed before. Her smile lit up his whole face. Her hair was so silky and smooth that he wanted to run his fingers through it. He imagined her laugh and how she made everything happier.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Mr. Turner, back from the dead again." Piper said. An athame appeared in her hands. "Time to die." Piper challenged.  
  
Cole quickly stood up. "How did you do that? Piper this isn't you!" Cole said.  
  
"You attacked my family! You lied to me!" Piper screamed. She lunged at him about to stab him when Cole threw an energy ball at the knife.  
  
"Piper, listen to me! I never meant to hurt you." Cole apologized.  
  
"Give me a break! Do you know how many times I heard the speech?"  
  
"When Balthazar takes form he has the control! Piper, I care about you too much to ever hurt you or your family!" Cole pleaded with her. He didn't want to lose Piper the way he lost Phoebe.  
  
Piper still didn't believe him. "Yeah right. No one could ever care about me! Leo doesn't. What makes you any different?"  
  
"Because I care about you. I know what Leo did to you and I want to kill him for it. I could never to that to you." Cole tried to convince her.  
  
Piper formed an energy ball and was about to throw it at him. "No!" Piper threw it at him but Cole deflected it.  
  
"Someone turned you evil, Piper."  
  
"This is who I am now! Accept it!" Piper said.  
  
"No, Piper. This isn't you. You are the sweetest and most caring person I know. You would never hurt anyone." Cole said, trying to convince Piper. He slowly felt his heart breaking all over again.  
  
"Whatever, Cole. I thought you liked evil. Now that I am evil we can be together." Piper said with an evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
"No, not like this. And I don't like evil. I may be a demon but I am not evil." Cole said. He hated the way Piper was acting. He wanted the sweet Piper back.  
  
Piper formed an energy ball and before Cole could react it hit him in his chest. "Piper...why?" Cole muttered.  
  
"You're meant to be dead. Stay away from me and my family or else I will truly kill you." Piper said angrily. Piper shimmered away to the manor.  
  
In Elder land  
  
Leo was in his white robes and was standing before the Elders. "Is there anyway to turn the Charmed Ones back to good?" Leo asked hopeful.  
  
"The only way they will turn back is if they prove they still have good within them." Elder Michael told him. "There is nothing we can do."  
  
Leo understood that there was nothing the Elders could do but Leo was going to find a way to get the sisters back. Leo orbed back to the manor.  
  
At the Manor  
  
Piper was sitting on a chair in the hallway downstairs waiting for Leo to sometime show up. She saw white and blue orbs form and saw Leo standing in front of her.  
  
"Finally you showed up!" Piper said furiously.  
  
"Piper listen to me, your sisters are in trouble. You need to help him." Leo informed her. He hoped maybe in would spark the ounce of good in her and she would help them and maybe turn back to good.  
  
"I'm not concerned about them at this moment. All I care about is you." Piper replied.  
  
"Me? What about me?" Leo asked fearfully.  
  
Piper threw an athame at him. "I want to kill you. You are to worthless to live."  
  
Piper then shimmered off to find and help her sisters.  
  
Piper appeared in a cave similar to the one where the dark priestess turned them evil through Prue. She saw her sisters lying on the ground, face up. It looked as though they were sleeping. She ran over to them.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! Wake up, please!" Piper pleaded lying her head down on Phoebe's stomach and holding Paige's hands.  
  
"Please guys...just wake up." Piper felt herself slowly being turned back to good. It was because she still loved her sisters and evil can't love.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige...please...I need you guys!" Piper said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ugh...Piper, get off." Phoebe said waking up. Piper looked up at Phoebe and hugged her, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Oh Thank God, you're ok!"  
  
"Yeah. I and Paige are fine. What about you? Did they hurt you?" Phoebe asked worried and concerned.  
  
"They hit me with a fire ball but I'm fine." Piper said as Phoebe looked at her leg. "We need to get you to Leo! You're still bleeding."  
  
Piper didn't say anything but checked to make sure Paige was ok then woke her up.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked groggily.  
  
"Demon. We are all fine though." Phoebe confirmed.  
  
"Let's get home." Paige said. "My head hurts like hell." Paige took her sisters hands and orbed them to the house.  
  
Back at the Manor  
  
"Leo! Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled seeing Leo lying on the floor with a knife in his chest.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Paige said franticly.  
  
Piper bent down to Leo. "I am so sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to hurt you." Piper said guiltily.  
  
"Piper, you did this! How? When?" Paige asked angrily. She knew that Leo had hurt Piper but he didn't deserve to die.  
  
"They turned me evil and I did this." Piper said motioning to Leo. "I can't believe I did this." Piper felt immensely guilty.  
  
Piper then remembered about Cole. "Oh my god! What did I do?" She said out loud to no one in particular. Piper ran and got her car keys and was about to go to Cole's. She turned back to her sisters who were looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Paige, orb Leo 'Up There. Someone can heal him. I have to go!" Piper said running out the door.  
  
At Cole's  
  
Piper ran through the door. "Cole! Where are you?" Piper asked franticly. She looked around and saw blood everywhere.  
  
"Cole!" Piper asked. She didn't want Cole to die again. She cared about him too much. She got all her anger out and knew that Cole would never hurt her.  
  
Piper saw Cole's body lying on the floor. "Oh my god, Cole!" Piper ran over to him. "Please don't die on me. Not again." Piper pleaded. She put her head down on his chest and cried.  
  
Piper felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Cole was looking down at her. "You're awake. I thought I lost you!" Piper hugged him. Cole flinched in pain. Piper pulled away. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I am just glad that you are ok. You are ok, right?" Cole asked, worried that Piper might be hurt or something.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine. I am good again." Piper said smiling. She saw that Cole was still hurt.  
  
"Come on. I am going to take care of you." Piper told him helping him stand up and walking him to his bedroom. She carefully laid him down on the bed and asked him where he kept his first-aid supplies.  
  
"In the bathroom." Cole said in awe. He couldn't believe that Piper cared enough about him to take care of him.  
  
Piper went to the bathroom and came back out with bandages. "Take off your shirt."  
  
Cole slowly took off his shirt to make sure he didn't hurt himself more. Piper carefully placed the bandages over his wound. "You should be ok now. Do you want me to stay and take care of you?"  
  
Cole nodded and Piper called her sisters and told them that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Piper crawled in bed with Cole and fell asleep with his wrapped arms around her.  
  
A.N Wow what was long chapter! lol Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that people like it! Please keep r&r! 


	10. Chapter 10

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
It might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm makin'  
  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
  
Cause no one's ever made me  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
Cole woke up and looked to see Piper but didn't see her beside him. 'She probably left. I was stupid to think Piper would actually stay with me.' Cole thought miserably. He swung his legs over the bed and walked out to the living room. There he was surprised to see Piper sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Piper? You're still here?"  
  
Piper turned around and saw Cole standing in his boxers. She smiled. "Of course I'm still here. You didn't think I would leave did you?"  
  
Cole sat down beside Piper after he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Yeah, I kinda thought you did."  
  
Piper smiled and reassured him that she wouldn't leave him. "I'm sorry you thought that. You were asleep and I didn't have the nerve to wake you up. Did you know you look very cute when you are sleeping?"  
  
Cole blushed at Piper's compliment. "So did you ever talk to Leo?"  
  
"Yeah I did. We agreed to stay together as long as Leo promised never to drink again."  
  
"Piper..." Cole warned.  
  
"What? I know Leo and I have had some problems but we fought too hard to be together to throw it all away for one stupid mistake." Piper told him.  
  
"One stupid mistake? One stupid mistake would be if he didn't orb to you guys during an attack. But that didn't happen. He hit you at least twice. How can you be so forgiving towards him?"  
  
"Oh believe me; I am pissed at him for hitting me. He doesn't even seem to remember what happened. He doesn't even remember that you came back. The day we ran into each other at the club. Maybe that's why I can forgive him. He doesn't know he hurt me." Piper defended her husband.  
  
"I better be going soon. Can I take a shower here?" Piper asked. She ignored the silence from Cole since he asked about Leo. Cole nodded his head and gave her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into after her shower.  
  
Piper came out of the shower and saw Cole was lying on his back on the couch with his eyes closed. Cole had been thinking about Piper and her situation.  
  
Piper walked over to him and crawled on top of him so she was sitting on his chest with a leg on either side of him. Cole opened his eyes. "Piper what are you doing?"  
  
Piper smiled down at him. "Something I should have done awhile ago." Piper leaned down and kissed him passionately. As much as Cole loved the kiss he pulled away.  
  
"You're married to Leo. We can't Piper. I'm sorry." Cole moved away from Piper.  
  
Hurt and disappointment shined in Piper's eyes. "I know. Can we at least be friends?"  
  
Cole smiled at her. "Absolutely." If he couldn't be with Piper then he would settle for just being friends. Piper looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11 o'clock. "I better go now. I don't want Phoebe thinking another demon kidnapped me." Piper giggled. Cole laughed.  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later then." Piper nodded and drove home to the manor.  
  
At the Manor  
  
Leo was sitting on the couch. He was extremely angry at Piper. He couldn't find her so he sensed her and found that she was with Cole!  
  
Leo saw Piper walk through the door and called out to her. Piper turned around and saw the angry look on his face.  
  
"What is it Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"How could you be at that half-breed's place? What were you thinking?" Leo screamed at her.  
  
"What are you? A peeping whitelighter? Are you spying on me now?" Piper screamed back at him.  
  
"I couldn't find you so I sensed you. I was surprised to sense you at Cole's penthouse. What are you thinking?" Leo asked furious.  
  
"It's none of your business." Piper turned around to walk to the kitchen. Leo grabbed her arm roughly before she walked away.  
  
"It is my business. He could hurt you Piper. I am not going to lose you." Piper pulled her arm away and stared him in his eyes.  
  
"No one can hurt me more than you did, Leo!" Piper yelled at him. Piper ran upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom.  
  
Leo stared at the spot where Piper was standing. He never felt more ashamed and guiltier than he did at that moment. He made a promise to himself that he would make it up to Piper. Somehow, someway, he would make it up to her.  
  
Piper was lying on her bed. She had started crying. It seemed that all she did lately was cry.  
  
"Piper, my darling." A voice said.  
  
Piper looked up and saw Grams was standing at the foot of her bed. "Grams? What are you doing here? And how come you're not transparent?" Piper said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm a whitelighter now. I needed to talk with you." Grams explained.  
  
Piper nodded to let Grams know to continue. "What are you thinking?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper was taken back by Grams' outburst. She hadn't heard Grams yell since she was a teenager and even then she would yell at Phoebe.  
  
"Spending the night at Cole's. Piper, are you crazy? He could seriously hurt you. Then the power of three will be ruined!"  
  
"Is that all you care about? The power of three?" Piper accused.  
  
"Of course not!" Grams defended. Piper had gotten Grams' stubborn gene. It was always tiring when they argued with each other.  
  
"Well, if you were watching over me then you would see that Cole would never hurt me! He cares about me, Grams! He may be a demon but he isn't evil!" Piper defended Cole.  
  
"Just like he cared about Phoebe? He loved her more than anything but yet he tried to kill her! What makes you any different?"  
  
"He tried to kill her 2 years ago when Prue was alive! He never tried to when he was the Source or when he became invincible."  
  
Grams didn't say anything. "He may be Balthazar again but he wouldn't hurt me. He is pure good now. There isn't an ounce of evil in him. Trust me, Grams."  
  
Grams had been wondering something since she arrived there. "Just tell me something. Do you love him?"  
  
Piper remained quiet for awhile. "I honestly don't know. I know I have feelings for him that go beyond friendship but I don't know if I am in love with him."  
  
Grams hugged Piper. "I am going to watch over you. I want to make sure what you are saying abut Cole is true. I don't want anything to happen to my girls." Piper smiled. Grams orbed out.  
  
Piper walked down to the kitchen and saw Phoebe was sitting on Jason's lap. They were locked in a kiss. Piper cleared her throat to let them know she was in the room.  
  
"Oh hey Piper!" Phoebe said. "You're home!" Jason waved to her.  
  
"I am just getting something to drink, and then I will leave you guys to go back to doing your thing." Piper opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Oh Pheebs, do you know where Paige is?"  
  
"Yeah, she left for work. Her number is on the fridge. Why?"  
  
Piper felt uncomfortable around Jason suddenly. She tried to be as discreet as possible. "You know that thing that happened yesterday? I think she knows who did it."  
  
"Paige and Leo found out together. Leo then told me. It was a demon named Triton. He works for the Triad. He delivers witches to them. They then steal their powers and depending on how powerful they will turn that witch evil. Usually though, they will just kill the witch."  
  
Piper was shocked. She then looked over at Jason. "Er...Phoebe..." Piper started.  
  
"He knows about us being witches. He is totally fine with it." Phoebe smiled and kissed Jason.  
  
"Yeah, my mom was into witchcraft. She wasn't a witch though. I kind of grew up around that stuff." Jason explained seeing the shocked look on Piper's face.  
  
"So the Triad? I thought Cole vanquished them." Piper asked. She then saw Phoebe flinch at the mention at his name. "I'm sorry Phoebe." Piper apologized.  
  
"It's ok. You're right. Cole did vanquish them. Maybe Cole coming back as Balthazar brang back the Triad."  
  
"Who is Cole?" Jason asked.  
  
"A mistake I made. He is a demon who I married. I don't want to talk about him." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Well, let's focus on Triton right now. We need to check the book." Piper told them.  
  
"Ok. Jason maybe you should go home. I don't want something to happen to you." Phoebe told him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe nodded and Jason kissed her good-bye then left.  
  
"Ok. BOS." Piper said. She started walking towards the attic.  
  
"BOS? Oh! Book of Shadows!" Phoebe said to herself. She ran to the attic.  
  
In the Attic  
  
Piper flipped through the pages of the book. "Ah! Here he is." Phoebe stood beside her sister.  
  
"There is a spell and a potion. Let's get to work on that potion."  
  
Piper and Phoebe went over to their potion table that they had set up in the attic. It was more convenient than walking down to the kitchen.  
  
After 15 minutes they finished the potion. Phoebe called Paige and told her to orb home.  
  
Paige orbed into the attic. Piper was scrying for Triton. "I found him. Phoebe has the spell and I have the potions. Come on Paige. Orb us there."  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe's and Piper's hand. They appeared in a cave. They saw Triton talking with another demon. "Yo, Demon breathe!" Phoebe yelled. The two demons turned around. Piper flicked her wrists and the other demon blew up. Triton didn't even flinch.  
  
"The big powerful Charmed Ones came to vanquish me, did they?" Triton said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
They each threw their potion vials at him. A white smoke encircled him. "Phoebe, the spell!" Paige reminded her.  
  
Phoebe pulled out the spell and they each chanted the words written on the page.  
  
Take this demon,  
  
Banish him from our sight,  
  
Through time and space,  
  
This evil now erase.  
  
Triton burned up in flames and then blew up. "He's gone now." Piper said.  
  
"Every time someone says that they tend to come back." Phoebe teased.  
  
Paige orbed them home to the manor. They spent the rest of the afternoon demon-free.  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep R&R! Flames are allowed! 


	11. Chapter 11

At Cole's Office  
  
Cole couldn't concentrate on his case. He kept thinking about Piper. He knew that she loved Leo but Cole wanted to be with her. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, and touch her. But if he couldn't be with her than he was going to settle for being friends.  
  
Cole wanted to get to know her better so he thought of asking her out to dinner. He decided to ask Piper now. He went out to his secretary to tell her he was leaving and saw it was Paige. He quickly shimmered out before she had the chance to see him.  
  
AT P3  
  
Piper was at P3 counting inventory. She was sitting at the bar counting the many boxes of straws.  
  
"Need any help?" A male voice asked from behind her. Piper jumped at the sound and accidentally dropped a box of straws she had been holding.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said apologetically. Piper turned around at the person and smiled at him.  
  
"It's alright. I didn't hear you come in. So what are you doing here, Cole?" Piper bent and started picking up the straws at had spilt on the floor. Cole kneeled down and helped her.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner...as friends of course." Cole asked nervously. He had never been so nervous before in his life and he didn't know why. 'It's just Piper. But look how beautiful she looks.' Cole thought.  
  
Piper stopped what she was doing. She looked at Cole. She thought about it. If Leo found out he would so angry at her. But she was tired of making everyone else happy. She wanted to do what she wanted. "Sure. I have to finish inventory, though. I should only be 15 minutes." Piper gave him a reassuring smile seeing the nervous look on his face.  
  
"You can help yourself to a drink if you want while you wait." Piper offered. Cole gratefully accepted her offer and helped himself to a quick beer. He sat on a stool patiently waiting until he and Piper could leave for dinner.  
  
Cole kept staring at Piper. 'She looks amazing!' Cole thought. Piper was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was lightly curled and was hanging down around her shoulders. 'Stop it, Turner! She's married to Wyatt!' Cole thought.  
  
Piper kept stealing glances at Cole. 'God, he looks so handsome!' Piper thought. He was dressed in a suit. His blue eyes were dazzling. His lips were so sexy. 'Stop it, Piper! You're married!' Piper mentally scolded herself.  
  
About a half an hour later Piper finished with her work. "Ready to go?" Piper asked walking up to Cole. Cole quickly stopped staring at her. "Let's go." Cole smiled at her and held out his arm. She linked her arm with his as they left the club  
  
At the restaurant  
  
"This place is beautiful!" Piper exclaimed looking around the place. There were paintings on the wall. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. The whole place was just fabulous.  
  
"Well, you deserve the best." Cole replied. He pulled out the chair for her as she sat down.  
  
They ordered their meals and a bottle of wine. They were getting to know each other a lot better. They didn't talk about demons. It was a normal dinner.  
  
Piper was laughing at something that Cole said. Cole was laughing along with her.  
  
"OK, so what was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" Piper asked.  
  
Cole thought for a moment. "Oh I remember. I was at this business dinner for my office and I got a little too drunk that night. I started saying the stupidest things and I think I told my boss I loved him." Piper burst out laughing.  
  
"I was drunk!" Cole defended himself. He continued on with his story. "Then later that night I puked all over his shoes. I think I puked on everything. I had a major hangover the next day. I never got invited back to one of those things." Cole said laughing. Piper was laughing also.  
  
"Now tell me about your most embarrassing moment." Cole said. Piper shook her head in protest. "I told you mine. It's only fair." Piper gave in after seeing Cole give her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I was 15 and I was working at this carnival. They made me dress up in this penguin suit and I had to give balloons to kids and I had to do this penguin walk also. Well, one day when I was working there...this group of kids that went at my school came and saw me. They took pictures of me and posted them all over school. For the rest of the year I was 'Penguin Girl.' Piper told him giggling. Cole laughed.  
  
They talked for the rest of the dinner. Soon the waiter came with their bill. Cole paid him and they left.  
  
Cole was parked outside the Halliwell Manor. Piper turned in her seat and looked at Cole. "Thanks for a great dinner."  
  
"No problem." Cole smiled at her.  
  
"I don't think I had that much fun before." Piper told him.  
  
"Me either. I had a great time. I think it was the best non-date I ever had." Cole said. Piper kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll see you later. Can you come by P3 tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure. I'll you later." Piper got out of the car and went inside the house. Cole watched Piper leave until the door of the manor had closed. He then drove away.  
  
In the Manor  
  
Piper sighed as she entered the manor. She went upstairs. Phoebe came out of her room and saw Piper. Phoebe smiled when she saw her. "Hey Piper. You look hot!" Phoebe complemented.  
  
"Thanks Pheebs." Piper said blushing. "Do you know where Leo is?"  
  
"Yeah. He was looking for you earlier but I think now he is in your room." Phoebe told her. Piper paled as she walked to her room. What if Leo sensed for her again and found she was with Cole?  
  
Piper slowly opened her door, preparing herself for Leo to yell at her. Instead she saw Leo having sex with some girl. Piper just stood frozen by the door. Leo stopped what he was doing and pushed the girl away from him. "Piper! What are you doing here?" Leo asked.  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "How could you Leo?" Piper whispered and ran out of the room. She ran into Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Piper what's wrong?" Paige asked seeing tears running down Piper's face. She just pointed to her bedroom. Both Paige and Phoebe went to her room and saw Leo sitting beside some girl getting dressed.  
  
"Leo!" Both Phoebe and Paige yelled. Leo looked up and saw the sister's standing there. The girl orbed out. Leo saw Piper sobbing. Paige embraced Piper and let her cry on her shoulder. Phoebe walked up to Leo and punched him in the face.  
  
"Get out of here! Don't come back unless we call for you!" Phoebe yelled. Leo orbed out.  
  
Phoebe ran over to Piper. "Sweetie, everything will be ok. I'm sure it will." Piper just cried. "How could he do that to me?" Piper sobbed.  
  
"I don't know. You don't deserve what he did to you." Paige consoled.  
  
Piper needed to talk to Cole. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll be home." Piper said running to her car. She drove to Cole's penthouse. Paige and Phoebe just looked at each other confused.  
  
Piper furiously knocked on his door until he opened up. Cole opened his door to find Piper crying and her make-up running down her face. "Are you alright?" Cole asked gently. Cole led her into his apartment.  
  
Cole and Piper sat down on the couch. Piper hadn't said anything, she just continues to cry. "What's wrong?" Cole asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can talk about it. It hurts too much." Piper cried.  
  
"I won't push you to tell me. You can tell me whenever you're ready." Cole assured her. He gently stroked her cheek. Piper closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.  
  
"I saw Leo in our bed with someone else. He slept with her." Piper was still sobbing.  
  
'Leo? Cheated on Piper?' Cole thought confused. 'I'm going to kill him for this!'  
  
"He's an idiot Piper." Cole pulled her into his arms.  
  
"No, I'm the idiot. I should have known he would do this. God, I'm so stupid!" Piper cried.  
  
"No, you're not. You are so special and amazing Piper. Any guy would be lucky to have you by his side. If Leo can't see that then he doesn't deserve to be with you." Cole consoled her.  
  
She snuggled into Cole's arms and eventually cried herself to sleep. Cole looked down at her and thought she looked like an angel when she slept. Cole carried her to his bed and tucked her in. He then stripped down to his boxers and took a pillow and a few blankets and slept on the couch.  
  
The next morning Piper woke up with her head hurting from all the crying. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was in Cole's bedroom. She walked out to the living room and saw Cole asleep on the couch. Piper quietly walked over to him and shook him awake.  
  
"Give me five more minutes, mom." Cole said in his sleep swatting away Piper's hand. Piper started laughing.  
  
"Cole, wake up." Piper said shaking him slightly. Cole groggily woke up.  
  
"Morning sleepy head."  
  
"Morning Piper. How are you feeling this morning?" Cole asked sitting up.  
  
Piper groaned and sat down on the couch. She put her head in her hands. "Can we not talk abut that?"  
  
Just then Leo orbed into the living room. "Piper, what are you doing here?" Leo yelled in surprise.  
  
Piper looked up and her eyes went wide. "Leo! What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I went by the house this morning to apologize to you. Phoebe and Paige were both pissed at me for what I did and wouldn't tell me anything. So I sensed you and I orbed to you only to find that you're shacking up with some half-breed!"  
  
"Leo, I am not sleeping with Cole! I came over yesterday after I saw you with that whitelighter and I fell asleep. I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to look at you! Just leave me alone!" Piper screamed at him.  
  
Cole stood up beside Piper. "Leo, I think it's best if you leave now!" Cole said as calmly as he could. He really wanted to rip his head off for cheating on Piper.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Piper!" Leo grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him.  
  
"Leo let me go!" Piper yelled. Piper flicked her wrists and blew him up. Leo reformed and looked even angrier. Leo was about to hit Piper but Cole grabbed his hand. He formed an energy ball in his hand. "Like I said before, it's best if you leave." Cole said trying to keep his anger under control.  
  
Leo pulled his hand away from Cole's grasp. "Like I said, I'm not leaving without Piper." Leo grabbed her and orbed out before Cole could do anything. Cole threw the energy ball at the wall, letting all of his anger out.  
  
A.N: I like making Leo evil! I know many of you wanted Leo to be evil again so I hope you like him now! I know I didn't make his very evil but trust me...he will get more evil throughout the story! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep R&R and telling me what you think! Flames are allowed! 


	12. Chapter 12

Leo and Piper appeared in dank, dirty, and run-down apartment. Piper pulled away from Leo and walked around the place.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She asked warily  
  
"I need to talk to you Piper. I didn't want to talk in the manor." Leo explained. He cast a spell on her so she would forgive him and wanted to make sure it worked before they went to the manor.  
  
"You're right. We do need to talk." Piper said. Leo grabbed her hand and led them to the couch which was covered by plastic.  
  
"I am SO sorry about everything I did to you. I love you so much Piper. I don't want to lose you." Leo said with pleading eyes.  
  
Piper was about to protest when she suddenly felt light-headed. She became dizzy and almost fell over. "Piper are you ok?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What were saying before?" She asked still feeling a little light-headed.  
  
"I am SO sorry about everything I did to you. I love you so much Piper. I don't want to lose you." Leo repeated. Piper smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok Leo! I forgive you! I know you would never hurt me or cheat on me purposely. I love you!" Piper said with a huge grin on her lips.  
  
Leo smiled because the spell had worked. He leaned over and kissed Piper passionately. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo pulled away and looked her in the eyes.  
  
What about Cole?" He asked, anger and jealously evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry about him. I am not going to see him ever again. I am totally focused on us." Piper said pulling him to her and kissing him again. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and orbed them to their bedroom.  
  
At the Manor  
  
Leo and Piper appeared in their bedroom and Leo pulled her to the bed. He started kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure. Leo took her shirt off and she took off his without breaking the kiss. She then removed his pants and his boxers. Leo laid down and Piper crawled on top of him.  
  
Hours later  
  
Leo laid in bed while Piper laid on his chest. He was stroking her hair. "That was amazing Leo." She said smiling at him.  
  
"It sure was, babe." Leo said kissing her. 'I am so glad I cast that spell on her. I can do whatever I want now and she will just forgive me no matter what.' Leo thought.  
  
He kept kissing her and they began making love to each other again.  
  
At Paige's Work  
  
Paige was working on organizing her files when she saw Cole Turner walk in. "Cole?!" She yelled. The people around her looked at her strangely. "Sorry."  
  
Cole looked to see who called his name. He saw Paige standing at her desk looking extremely angry. He quickly walked into his office and locked the door. Paige ran up to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Fine...I'll just orb." Paige said to herself. She made sure no one would see her and orbed into his office. She saw Cole was working on a case.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back?" Paige demanded.  
  
"I shimmered out of the wasteland when I got my normal powers back. I'm not going to hurt or kill you. I just want to be left alone." Cole said miserably. He had shimmered over to the manor to see if Piper was ok. He saw her with Leo and she was really happy. He felt like someone ripped out his heart all over again. He wanted nothing to do with the Halliwells.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that you're not going to hurt us? This could probably be some sick way to get Phoebe back." Paige said.  
  
"I don't love Phoebe! I don't want anything to do with your family ever again! Just leave me alone!" Cole yelled at her. Paige flinched slightly but remained strong.  
  
"No, I won't! I won't stop until you're dead for good! And trust me....we will find a away." Paige said.  
  
"Get out now!" Cole yelled motioned toward the door. Soon Mr. Williamson, Cole's boss, stepped into Cole's office and asked what the problem was. He was referring about all the yelling that he was hearing.  
  
"Everything is fine, Mr. Williamson. Miss. Matthews was just leaving." Cole said looking at Paige and smirking slightly. Paige let out a defeated sigh and left his office.  
  
At the Bay Mirror  
  
Phoebe was hard at work on her column. She turned her last one in two days late and she thought that Elise would explode with anger. She was set on turning this one in early.  
  
Paige orbed into her office. "Phoebe, we have a huge problem!"  
  
Phoebe quickly stood up and closed her door. "Yeah. People keep orbing into my office where people could easily see them."  
  
"Cole is alive! He came back from the wasteland." Paige said ignoring what Phoebe said. Phoebe fainted to the floor.  
  
"I guess she took the news worse then I thought she would." Paige said to herself. She went over to her sister and woke her up then orbed them home.  
  
In the Manor  
  
"Piper! Get down here! We have a problem!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Piper stopped what she was doing and groaned. "Why did you chose now to have a problem?" She asked to no one.  
  
"Just ignore them, babe." Leo said kissing her neck. Piper closed her eyes as Leo was kissing her then pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I have to go." Piper said getting dressed. She then ran down the stairs to where her sisters were.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What's the worse thing that could happen?" Paige asked trying to have Piper guess what was wrong.  
  
"We all could die a horrible death." Piper said giggling.  
  
"Piper! This is serious!" Paige said hitting her in the arm.  
  
"Ok, I give up. What is going on?"  
  
"Cole is back!" Paige said. Piper didn't move.  
  
"How...how...do you know?" Piper asked slowly.  
  
"I saw at my job today. He told me he got his normal powers back but that he won't hurt us anymore. He just wants us to leave him alone." Paige told her.  
  
"Well, lets just leave him alone. Unless he attacks us we have no reason to kill him." Piper argued. She didn't want to kill him. Her and Cole have developed a close relationship and she didn't want to lose that.  
  
"No way. We have to vanquish him." Phoebe said angrily. She stormed off the kitchen and was going to make the strongest potion she could.  
  
A.N how did you like it? Please R&R! I want to get at least 4 reviews before I update again! 


	13. Chapter 13

Instead of following Paige and Phoebe to the kitchen to make the potion, Piper left for Cole's. She knew she promised Leo that she would never see him again but something inside of her told her she had to try and save him.  
  
She drove towards his house. Her mind was reeling with thoughts. 'What if they find out I am saving him?' 'What if Leo finds out?' She arrived at Cole's and ran up to his penthouse. She knocked on his door until he answered.  
  
"What are you doing here, Piper?" Cole asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"My sisters are planning to vanquish you again. I want to save you." Piper said. She walked up to him and ran a finger over his chest then stroked his face. Cole closed his eyes at having Piper touch him. He felt his stomach go in knots then he opened his eyes when he felt her touch stop.  
  
"What makes you think I want you to save me?" He said bitterly. Piper was shocked by this.  
  
"Because I don't want to lose you...we became close in these last few weeks." Piper said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to Leo? I don't need you." Cole lied. He did need her, more than she would ever know. He had fallen in love with Piper. But she loved Leo and there was no way that she would ever want to be with him.  
  
"You saw us together today? Piper asked fearfully. That explained why Cole was acting so distant and cold toward her.  
  
"Yeah I did. Just leave me alone, ok?" Cole said starting to shut his door. Piper stopped him.  
  
"I never knew a demon that was so willing to die." Piper said. "Cole, all I want to do is save you. Why don't you want me too?"  
  
Cole turned around away from her and walked into his apartment. Piper walked in also and went up to Cole. She placed a hand on his arm so he would stop. He lowered his head. "I don't want to talk about it. It's doesn't matter."  
  
She lifted his head up so he would look at her. "It matters to me. I want to know. I don't go killing demons unless they deserve it. You don't deserve it."  
  
Just then, Paige and Phoebe orbed into the penthouse holding potion vials containing potions. "Good thing you came here. Paige sensed for you. We know you want Cole dead also but to come alone is gutsy." Phoebe said.  
  
"You know what, just kill me already. I don't have anything to live for anyway." Cole said miserably. He held his arms out and was prepared to die. Both Phoebe and Paige threw their potions at him. Piper blew them up before they hit Cole.  
  
"Piper! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Paige gasped. Phoebe stood there wide-eyed.  
  
"Saving an innocent. That's what we do, not going around trying to kill people because of their pasts." She defended. Cole lowered his arms and walked up to Piper.  
  
"I deserve it. After all the things I did." Cole said.  
  
Piper took his face in her hands. "Listen to me; if I even suspected you to be evil I would blow you up on the spot. No questions asked. But you have the purest heart of anyone I know. You wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Phoebe screamed. She was confused about why Piper was saving this half-breed demon and why she was acting so nice and forgiving towards him.  
  
"Like I said, I am saving an innocent." Piper said turning back to her sisters.  
  
"He is no innocent. He is a demon." Paige said angrily.  
  
"He may be a demon but he is not evil. You want more proof. I'll give it to you." Piper said. She called for Grams. She remembered that Grams was also worried about Cole being evil. She knew that Grams had been watching over him to find out if he was evil or good.  
  
Grams orbed down to her grandchildren. "Blessed be, my darlings." She greeted them. Piper ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Grams, can you please tell my sisters that Cole is not evil." She asked.  
  
Grams glanced over at Cole. She smiled sweetly at him seeing his nervous state. She turned back to her grandchildren. "Like Piper said, Cole has the purest heart of anyone. He is good. I have been watching over him. He would never hurt you girls, especially Piper."  
  
"I don't care that he is good now or if he remains good for eternity. He put our family through hell too many times before." Phoebe said.  
  
"We have all been evil before. Why not kill us because of it? It was his past! Leave it there and focus on the future!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Stop! If you want to kill me, just get it over with! I lost everything I had to live for!" Cole yelled. He saw Paige holding the last of the potions. He told her to throw it at him.  
  
"No, I want to kill you but on our terms. Not because you want to. I think it is more fun to watch you squirm and being tormented. Don't you think so, Phoebe?" Paige said cynically.  
  
"Absolutely Paige. He is so willing to die so let's not kill him." Phoebe agreed. "So tell me Cole, why do you want to die so much?"  
  
Cole looked at Piper. She was looking nervous. He could tell she blamed herself for him wanting to die. He put his arms around her. "This isn't your fault. This is my chose." He turned back to her sisters while still holding Piper.  
  
"The reason I want to die is because I don't have anything to live for anymore. I lost someone I loved." Cole said miserably. Piper placed a kiss on his cheek in a way to console him.  
  
"Cut the cryptic crap!" Paige yelled. "Just tell us!"  
  
Cole moved away from Piper. She suddenly felt lost without him holding her. It felt so right being in his arms. She felt safe in his arms and she felt loved.  
  
He turned away from Piper. "I saw Piper with Leo today. I felt my heart being ripped out. That's when I realized. I love Piper." He confessed. He didn't look anyone so he wouldn't have to see the look on their faces. He didn't want to look at Piper and see her angry.  
  
"Oh my god! What did you say?" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"I love Piper." Cole said tears were about fall. Piper felt her stomach go in knots and her heart starting beating a million miles a minute.  
  
Phoebe felt her anger boiling. "You love Piper?" She just couldn't believe that he loved her sister instead of her.  
  
Piper wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole looked down at Piper; the tears were running down his face. "I am SO sorry you felt like this was the only way out. I never meant to hurt you." She pulled him down to her and kissed with every ounce of passion in her. Cole kissed her back, never wanting to end the kiss.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper, pulling her away from Cole. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Kissing Cole. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you kissing him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Can you leave me and Cole alone for awhile? I need to talk to him." Piper pleaded with her sisters. She wanted to tell him how she really felt about him.  
  
They were about to argue with her when they both saw that Piper really wanted to stay. "Fine! But call us immediately if you need us!" Phoebe said. She gave Cole a cold glare before orbing back to the manor with Paige.  
  
"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Cole asked after her sisters left. He sat down on the couch. Piper went over and sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how I feel about you." Piper said. Cole sighed. "I know you love Leo. I can't blame you if you don't feel the same way abut me."  
  
"Cole, I do feel the same way. I love you." She said smiling. It took a minute for what she said to sink in. "You love me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you." Cole was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I love you." Cole kissed her then shimmered them to his bedroom. 


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Sorry it took awhile for an update. I had writers block. But now that is over and I wrote y'all this chapter. Hope y'all like it!  
  
Piper laid on Cole's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and he took in her scent. She smelled like rain and heaven. She ran a hand over his chest. "This place, right now, it's perfect." She said sighing in content.  
  
"It's like nothing else exists or matters when I'm with you or thinking about you." Cole admitted.  
  
"I feel the same way." She said smiling. She gave him a kiss when the phone started ringing. Cole groaned loudly then quickly put on his boxers. He gave Piper a quick kiss then walked out to the living room where the phone was.  
  
"Hello?" Cole asked picking up the phone. He wanted to get off the phone as soon as he could so he could get back into bed with Piper. He wanted to hold her and kiss her.  
  
"Cole, This is Leo. I want you to bring my wife home right now!" Leo yelled through the phone. Leo was at some motel because the sisters had kicked him out of the house.  
  
"Leo? I'm not bringing Piper home unless she wants to go. I'm especially not bringing her to you." Cole said quietly. He didn't want Piper to hear him. He didn't know how she would react to knowing Leo wanted her home.  
  
"She is my wife! You can't keep her from me." Leo said angrily. 'I will come after Piper. No one can keep me from her.' He thought.  
  
"I don't care. I love Piper and I am not going to send her to someone who treats her like a piece of shit!" Cole said.  
  
"You love her?" Leo said in disbelief. A demon was in love with his wife. "There is no way Piper would ever love you. She loves me."  
  
Cole sighed. "She does love me. I don't care what you say."  
  
Piper walked out into the living room with the white sheet from his bed wrapped around her body. Cole smiled when he saw her. "Who is it you're talking to?" She asked kissing his neck.  
  
"Leo." He mouthed. He saw her eyes go wide. She grabbed the phone off of him and started talking to him.  
  
"Leo! Leave me alone! Don't call here again and don't orb here. I don't love you anymore." She said angrily.  
  
"I won't leave you alone. I will win you back; whether you like it or not." Leo hung up. Piper sighed as she set the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cole asked gently seeing the defeated look on her face.  
  
"I don't know. Leo is scaring me. He is acting completely different. He isn't the same guy I knew. I am afraid of what he might do just to try and get me back. I'm afraid he might hurt you." She confessed.  
  
Cole pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. "Leo can't hurt you. I'll make sure to that." He said. "I promise."  
  
She smiled then kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Cole smiled. He loved hearing her say she loved him and he loved telling her he loved her. He then shimmered them back into the bedroom.  
  
At the Manor  
  
Phoebe was sitting at the table drinking her fourth cup of coffee. She had been up all night thinking about Piper and Cole. 'What is she thinking? How can she be with that demon?' Cole was supposed to be in love with her, not Piper! He always loved her and now he didn't. That bruised her ego a lot.  
  
Paige was eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. She had to leave for her job soon. Phoebe was getting ready to leave to the Bay Mirror. She looked over at her sister and saw the distant look on her face.  
  
"Phoebe, stop it worrying about Piper. I'm sure she is fine. She would have called if she wasn't." She said rolling her eyes at her sister.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about her? She was with Cole all night! What if he killed her..." Phoebe was cut off by her sister.  
  
"Stop! Don't think like that. And yes, I am worried about her. There is nothing we can do about it though." She rationalized.  
  
"We can tell her not to ever see Cole again and to stay with Leo!" She said. The caffeine was starting to sink in.  
  
"We can't do that. She is going to be with him no matter what we say. We also can't tell her to stay with Leo. Do you not remember that he is always drunk and that he hits her?" She said.  
  
"I know you're right but I don't want her to be with him. If only she stayed with Dan, none of this would have happened." She said.  
  
"Who is Dan?" Paige asked.  
  
"Piper's ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him to be with Leo. She really liked him too." Phoebe said remembering Dan and their relationship. "I actually helped her realized that she loved Leo." She said gloating a bit.  
  
"Oh ok. Phoebe, Piper might of liked Dan but she loved Leo. She now likes Cole a lot. I don't know if she loves him. And if she does, then we have no choice but to support her." She said. She didn't like Cole when Phoebe was with him and she hated him even more now. If she had it her way, Cole would be dead for good.  
  
"I know. This is making my head hurt. Let's just go to work now." She said grabbing her car keys and her purse. Paige grabbed her purse. Phoebe dropped her off at the office then drove herself to her job.  
  
At the Penthouse  
  
Piper looked over at Cole who was asleep. She smiled to herself then crawled out of bed. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water for the bath. She put in bubbles. She stepped in and let the water rush over her.  
  
"May I join you?" Cole asked with a sly grin of his face.  
  
"I thought you were asleep?" She asked.  
  
"When you left I woke up." He said.  
  
"You can come in." She said with a grin on her face. She moved up to give room for Cole. He sat behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back on his chest.  
  
"Piper, can I ask you something?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure. What is it baby?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"What made you come to the penthouse a few weeks ago, after we saw each other in P3?" He questioned.  
  
She thought about that for a moment. "I just somehow knew that I could trust you. It's hard to explain. But for whatever reason it was, it brought me to you and now I'm in love with you." She said smiling.  
  
"Perfect answer." He said leaning down and kissing her.  
  
Later, Piper and Cole were cuddling on the sofa, watching old reruns of Beverly Hills 90210. They had ordered a pepperoni pizza. Piper's cell phone started buzzing. She went over to her purse and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Piper, this is Andy. I need your help." He said on the other line.  
  
"Andy who? And why do you need my help?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Andy Trudeu. A darklighter is after me. I became a whitelighter. I don't know how to defeat it." He said.  
  
"Oh my god. Andy? How? When? Why?" She started rambling. A million things were running though her head.  
  
"There's no time for that. Can you help me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where are you at?" She said. He told her he was in the alley behind P3. She had Cole shimmer her there.  
  
In The Alley  
  
Andy was dodging the arrows as best as he could. He was becoming weaker though and he was starting to slow down. Just as the arrow was about to hit him it froze. Andy looked around and saw Piper standing there with some man.  
  
"Andy, are you ok?" She asked hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you going to kill this thing?" He said motioning to the non-to-happy darklighter standing before them.  
  
She tried blowing up the darklighter but it didn't work. Cole tried throwing energy balls at him but he dodged them.  
  
"Balthazar, is that you?" The darklighter asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" He demanded.  
  
"The entire underworld. Everyone has been hearing rumors that the infamous Balthazar is back. And it is true." He said. Piper noticed that the darklighter had dropped his bow on the ground. When he wasn't looking she picked it up.  
  
"I can now have the pleasure of confirming the rumor." He said. Cole became angry and transformed into Balthazar. Piper quickly shot an arrow at the darklighter and he was engulfed in flames.  
  
Balthazar turned back into Cole and collapsed to the ground. Piper caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Cole, are you ok baby?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Becoming him again takes so much energy out of me." He said. Piper held Cole in her arms and turned to Andy.  
  
"I better take Cole home. I hope I can see you again." She said.  
  
"You betcha. You go take care of him. Just call me whenever you want." He said before orbing away. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: This chapter deals with rape. If you do not like reading about the topic then please do not read this chapter.  
  
Piper helped Cole into the apartment. She had his arm slung over her shoulder. She laid him down on the sofa with his head on her lap. "Why are you still here?" Cole asked groggily.  
  
Piper was taken back by this. "Don't you want me here?" She asked.  
  
"No! I didn't mean that. I want you here. I just meant that I didn't think you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me since I turned into him again." He said. He hated when he became Balthazar. He didn't have any control and he was afraid he might hurt Piper.  
  
She ran her fingers absently through his hair. "Listen to me, I knew you as Balthazar before. I know that you can handle him being inside of you. I also know that you don't let him overtake you." She told him. "I believe in you, Cole."  
  
"You won't vanquish me, will you?" He asked fearfully. He sounded like a scared little boy.  
  
She was shocked that he would even ask that. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I would never do that. I don't want you to ever worry about that."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. Piper continued to stroke his hair until he fell asleep. He didn't realize that becoming Balthazar again would make him so tired.  
  
She carefully lifted his head up and stood up. She placed a pillow under his head and then called the manor.  
  
She was tapping her fingers off the counter-top while she was waiting for someone at the manor to answer the phone.  
  
"Hey...this is the Halliwell's. No one can talk right now. Leave one at the beep and we'll get back to you later." She heard the answering message that Phoebe had recorded. She hung up the phone then grabbed a pen and paper. She quickly jotted down a note to Cole.  
  
Meanwhile, Downtown at a Motel  
  
Leo was laying face up on the bed. He let out a big sigh. He had been thinking of ways to get Piper back. He hadn't felt her, kissed her, touched her, or made love to her in months. His body was aching for her. Then it hit him, if he couldn't get Piper to choose to be with him then he would force her.  
  
Back at the penthouse  
  
Piper grabbed her purse that was lying on the floor and left the penthouse. She was outside her car when she found the car was locked. As she was digging through her purse to find her keys, she felt someone grab her from behind. She started to scream when the person covered up her mouth with a cloth. She started to choke because the cloth was covered with chlorophyll. Piper soon passed out.  
  
The person who grabbed Piper had been wearing a black ski-cap. The person took it off to reveal Leo! He smirked to himself seeing Piper passed out on the sidewalk. He took a quick glance around and orbed them to the motel he was staying at. He threw her onto the bed.  
  
He made sure she wasn't going to wake-up. He quickly ripped off her clothes. He smiled when he saw her naked body. He unzipped his pants and crawled on top of Piper. Leo kissed her all over her body before he entered her.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
At the penthouse  
  
Cole woke up and looked around the apartment. He didn't see any sign of Piper anywhere. He stood up and walked around, trying to find her. He saw on the counter a note from Piper. It read:  
  
My Dear Cole,  
  
You fell asleep so I thought that I would let you sleep in peace. I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so cute and peacefully. I needed to go home anyway. I have to go to P3 and I don't want to worry my sisters. I am sure they are already worried to death about me. Please come to P3 tonight! I know I will miss you by then and I will want to see you. I'll talk to you later babe.  
  
Love ya lots,  
  
Piper  
  
He smiled when he read the note. At least he knew that Piper wasn't in trouble or hurt. He went back to the bathroom and took a shower even though it was the middle of the afternoon. He kept thinking about Piper. 'God, I love her so much. I can't believe I fell for her in only a few weeks.' He thought.  
  
At the motel  
  
Leo finished having sex with Piper. He was surprised that she didn't wake up at all. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled against her body.  
  
Piper stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She felt different. She felt weird and just plain strange all over. She looked beside her and saw Leo staring her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She looked down at her and saw she was naked. The realization of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
She pulled away from and jumped from the bed. "What the hell?" She demanded from him.  
  
"Piper, I wanted you so bad. I need you." He pleaded with her.  
  
"So you forced me to have sex with you?! How could you do this?" She cried. Tears were pouring down her face.  
  
"Piper, you don't understand...." He started.  
  
"No! I don't understand! I thought you had some courtesy left inside of you, but I was wrong!" She yelled. She was still sobbing. He tried to move toward her but she froze him.  
  
"Cole! Cole!" She called. A few moments later Cole shimmered into the motel. He saw Piper cowered in a corner, tears running down her face and her body was shaking violently.  
  
"Piper baby? What happened?" He asked running over to her. He pulled her into his arms and stoked her back, trying to calm her down.  
  
She remained silent. She did manage to mutter out Leo's name though. He turned around and saw a very naked Leo frozen near the bed. Cole clenched his fists together and stood up. His anger was boiling up inside of him. Piper grabbed his hand to stop him from advancing on Leo.  
  
"Please! Don't do anything! I need to deal with him on my own." She begged.  
  
He stopped and turned back to Piper. "You don't have to deal with this alone. I'm here." He said gently. He took of his jacket and put it on Piper who was still naked. "I'll always be here." He added. She gave a slight smile.  
  
"I don't want to drag you into my mess. I don't want anything to happen to you. This is my mess." She said, more tears were threatening to fall. Cole brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped away her tears.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"My car...I need to drive it home." She said. He shimmered them to her car while carrying Piper. He placed her in the passenger's seat and drove them to the manor. Piper cried the whole way home. Cole's heart was breaking for her. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do for her.  
  
He parked outside the manor. He glanced toward the manor. He opened the door and stepped out. He went around to the other side of the car and picked up Piper. 'Wow, she is so much lighter than Phoebe.' He thought to himself.  
  
He carried her out of the car, his jacket still covering her. He carried her into the manor. 


	16. Chapter 16

Cole carried Piper up to her bedroom. She sat up in her bed and pulled Cole's jacket around her body tighter. He reached his hand up and stroked her hair. Piper flinched at his touch and pulled away.  
  
Cole's heart sank. "Piper, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. She shook her head, no. "You'll hurt me just like Leo did. I know you will." She said shaking. Tears were pouring down her face.  
  
"No, I won't. I would never hurt you." He told her. He felt tears form in his eyes. He fought to not have them fall. Piper didn't believe that Cole wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"I need my sisters." She got up and tried to get to the phone that was on the side table beside her bed. Cole pushed her shoulders so she sat back down on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked with fear was in her voice.  
  
"I'll call your sisters. Why don't you change into some clothes?" He said reaching for the phone. Piper reluctantly agreed. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans then went to her closet and pulled out a blue sweater. She went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Cole sighed. 'We made love together and she can't stand to be in the same room with me.' He thought miserably. He then dialed the number to his office, hoping Paige would answer.  
  
"Hello, Paige Matthews." She answered in a fake-sweet voice.  
  
"Paige, this is Cole. I need you to come to the manor...now!" He said in a rushed voice.  
  
"Why? What's wrong? It's Piper, isn't it? Is she ok? Tell me something!!" She said in a worried voice.  
  
"Calm down, Paige! It is Piper. She isn't physically hurt....at least I don't think so....just emotionally. She really wants her sisters now." He explained to her.  
  
"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll orb to Pheebs. Can you call Phoebe so she will expect me? She has this thing about people orbing to her." She said. She was gathering her things together as she was talking to Cole. She wanted to get to the manor as soon as she can. Piper needed them.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I can call Phoebe." He said. They said their 'good-byes' then hung up. He quickly called Phoebe. He looked over at the bathroom door. It was still closed. He sighed.  
  
In the Bathroom  
  
Piper looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red from crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was messed up. It didn't look like herself. She ran the water from the sink and splashed some over her face. She brushed her teeth then fixed her hair. She let it hang down over her shoulders.  
  
She didn't want to go out to the bedroom yet. She didn't know why but she was scared of Cole. He didn't do anything wrong. 'It's because all the guys I knew somehow hurt me. Dad left me, Jeremy tried to kill me, Andy died, Dan was always jealous and Leo hurts me. I'm scared to death he will hurt me, too. I love him more than I ever loved anyone. I couldn't stand it if he hurt me.' She thought miserably.  
  
She sighed and decided to finally go out to the bedroom. She opened the door and just stood in the doorway. Cole just finished talking to Phoebe.  
  
"Are my sisters coming? She asked timidly. Cole turned around and saw her standing by the door. 'She looks so beautiful.' He thought.  
  
"Yes, they are. Paige is going to orb them here." He said. He turned back to the phone. He just continued to stare at it. Piper continued to stare at him.  
  
Just then Paige and Phoebe orbed in behind Piper. "Hey Piper. How are you?" Paige asked worriedly. Piper jumped up and let out a small yell. "You scared me! Don't do that ever again!" She said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Talk to us. What happened?" Paige asked. Piper sighed. She sat down on the bed with her sisters sitting on either side of her. Cole stood up and prepared to leave. "Don't go, Cole! Please, stay here?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Why? You acted so scared when I just tried to touch you." He said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I need you here with me. Please?" She said. Cole sighed and sat back down on the bed behind Piper. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at her to make sure that was alright. She nodded, reading his mind. She leaned back into his warm embrace.  
  
"Ok, now that that is settled, tell what happened? Are you ok?" Phoebe asked. When Cole called he said it was really important and that Piper really needed them.  
  
"I was leaving Cole's. I was at my car searching for my car keys when someone came up behind me and grabbed me. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in some motel. I looked around and I saw Leo was laying beside me. That's when I realized what happened. Leo had raped me." She said with tears were running when she relived it. "Luckily Cole came and brought me home."  
  
"Oh sweetie! I am SO so sorry that happened. Leo is an asshole! I will kill him for you. You never deserved to have that happen to you. I swear to god I will kill Leo!!!" Phoebe fumed. Her anger was boiling. How dare Leo hurt her sister like this! This went too far. Piper never once deserved to have any of this happen.  
  
"I agree with Phoebe. We will protect you. I won't Leo within 100 feet of you if I can do anything about it." Paige said. Leo had done a lot of stupid things. Especially to Piper. This went way too far! She was pissed at Leo.  
  
Paige then took a good look at Cole and Piper together. She smiled to herself. 'They look so good together! I may hate Cole but he obviously loves her and she loves him back!'  
  
Phoebe was wondering what Paige was staring at. She turned her gaze at what Paige was staring at. She frowned when she saw them. 'That should be me! Not Piper!' She thought angrily. She never told her sisters that she had broken up with Jason. When Cole came back, she realized that the feelings she had for Cole never went away. She was still in love with him.  
  
"I'm just glad you are safe now." Phoebe said before running out of the room. She entered her room and threw herself on her bed and cried.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Paige said before leaving. Piper nodded and watched until Paige left.  
  
Cole stood up from the bed. "What's going on with you?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. She had an idea what he was talking about.  
  
"You act as though you hate me or something. You would let me anywhere near you. Then you want me to near you and holding you. I don't understand you." He explained. He didn't know what was going on with Piper but he was going to be there for her the whole way and help her anyway he could.  
  
"I know. I'm scared Cole. And this time it has nothing to do with Leo." She admitted, casting her glance downwards.  
  
"You're scared of me?"  
  
"Yes. Cole, every guy in my life has hurt me. Leo was the only one who did it physically. I am scared to death that you will hurt me also. I love you more than I ever loved anyone and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She confessed.  
  
"I would never hurt you...physically or emotionally. I love you so much Piper." He said. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back before pulling away. "Cole, give me time. I am so shaken by what has happened today. I'm not ready to just jump back to where we were. I want to take it slow. Is that ok? I need to get over Leo did and that may take a while." She said.  
  
Cole smiled. "That is perfectly fine with me. Just know that I'm always here for you." She nodded and smiled. Piper said she had to go to P3. She needed something to get her mind off Leo. Cole said he would see her later at the club. She put on her black heels then grabbed her purse and left for the club.  
  
Cole went downstairs and saw Paige reading the newspaper and sitting on the kitchen counter. "Piper just left for the club. I didn't want to go to the penthouse now. Is it alright if I stay here for awhile?" He asked. "I won't be in anyone's way."  
  
Paige sighed. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Cole nodded.  
  
"You love Piper, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Promise me that you will always be true to her. Never hurt her in anyway, never cheat on her, and never lie to her. If you do, I will kill you." She said.  
  
"I would never do that." Cole said.  
  
"Good. Cole, I never really liked you..."She started.  
  
"Paige, I know you hate me. I'm used to it by now."  
  
"Let me finish. I never really liked you. Then I hated you. Now I see how much you really did change. I also see how much you love and care about Piper. I try, but I can't hate you. You are a really good person."  
  
Cole smiled. "Thanks Paige. I'm glad you feel that way." 


	17. Chapter 17

Piper sighed as she walked down the stairs to P3. She saw her bartender, Tony, stocking all the drinks on the bar. He waved at her when she came in. She went into the back room and grabbed some cleaner and a cloth. She went back out and started washing the tables.  
  
Tony glanced over at Piper. Her usual cheerful, bubbly self was now miserable and lifeless. "Piper, is everything ok?" He asked.  
  
Piper didn't look up at him. She just continued cleaning. "Yeah, everything is fine." She lied. The truth was that she felt like she was going to break down any moment. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Even though she wasn't conscious during it, she felt like she was through the whole thing.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem fine." Tony said. He never knew Piper to be so upset. He hated seeing her like this.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine! Now can I please finish cleaning this place before we have to open in four hours? We open at 8." She said yelling in an outburst. Tony put up his hands in defense and finished stocking the bar.  
  
Tony went to the back to get extra cases of beer in case they ran out. After he left, Grams orbed in.  
  
"Piper, my darling." Piper looked up and saw Grams.  
  
"Grams!" Piper said running into her arms.  
  
Grams rubbed her back. "I heard about what Leo did. I am sorry it happened."  
  
"It's ok, Grams. It's not like it's your fault. You did nothing."  
  
"Exactly. I did nothing. And because of that, Leo hurt you." She said filled with guilt. She knew Leo had been hurting Piper and never told the Elders. The Elders could have done something to stop Leo.  
  
"No! Don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I should have divorced him when he first hit me." Piper said.  
  
"How are you holding up, my dear?" She asked gently.  
  
Piper remained quiet. She didn't wan to talk about it because it brought up to much pain.  
  
Grams pulled her into a hug. "It's ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."  
  
Piper broke down. She collapsed to the floor. Tears were running down her face. "Why would he do this, Grams? What did I do?" She asked.  
  
Grams pulled her into her arms. "I don't know. I can't answer you that. But what I can tell you is that you are strong enough to move on from this."  
  
Piper leaned into her grandmother's embrace. Neither of them said anything. A few minutes later Piper pulled away. "Thanks, I just needed a good cry." She said.  
  
Jingle. Jingle.  
  
"The Elders are calling me. I am sorry but I must go now." Grams said remorsefully.  
  
"It's ok. Go ahead. I need to get back to work anyway." Piper said and watched as Grams orbed out.  
  
"Blessed be." She said as she orbed.  
  
Tony walked back out a few minutes later. "I heard you talking to someone and I didn't want to intrude." He explained seeing the shocked look on her face. Piper thought he might have overheard their conversation and saw Grams orb. She breathed a sigh of relief when she knew he didn't know.  
  
Piper wiped away her tears quickly. "Listen Tony, I need to go home." She lied. She needed to go somewhere where she could think. She decided on going to Golden Gate Park.  
  
Tony nodded, saying he would finish cleaning up and he would open up for her. She felt bad leaving all this work on Tony but he said it was ok.  
  
Piper drove to the park. She parked then got out. She took in the fresh air and the scenery. She walked around then found a bench and sat down. She sighed.  
  
"Why does this have to happen to me? I found someone who I love so much, but I only found him because of Leo. Why does something horrible have to happen for something good to happen?" She asked out loud.  
  
She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw it was Leo. She jumped up and screamed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He said truthfully.  
  
"Like I believe you." She said sarcastically. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving. The Elders found out what I did. They took me off your watch. I am no longer your whitelighter." He said miserably.  
  
"Yeah, but you're still my husband!" She said angrily.  
  
"What?" He asked clueless. He didn't know what Piper was talking about.  
  
"I'm still married to you. I want a divorce!" She said mustering up all her courage.  
  
At The Manor  
  
Phoebe was still in her room crying about her lost love. She lost Cole once and she was going to lose him again.  
  
She didn't go back to work like Paige did. She stayed up in her room. Her heart was tearing apart. Her sister and ex-husband were together. The man she loved was in love with her sister.  
  
At what was worse she couldn't tell anyone. She saw that Piper and Cole loved each other and she couldn't tear that apart. She needed to tell Cole how she felt though. She needed to know if he could love her back.  
  
Deciding to go to Cole's, she changed into a black dress with black shoes. She fixed her hair so it was slightly curled and it was hanging down. (She never cut it short; it is the same as it was by Centennial Charmed.) She put her make-up on and then made her way to Cole's.  
  
At The Penthouse  
  
Cole was looking himself over in the mirror. He wanted to look good when he went to P3 tonight to see Piper. He then heard the doorbell ring. He ran over to it, thinking it might be Piper.  
  
He opened with a smile on his face. His smile quickly faded when he saw Phoebe standing there. "Hello." He said with no emotion.  
  
"Cole, I need to talk to you." She said. Her heart sank in her chest when she received the cold greeting from him.  
  
"Ok. Talk." He said letting her into the penthouse.  
  
Phoebe sighed to collect her courage. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately.  
  
Cole's eyes shot open and he pushed Phoebe away. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked touching his lips. He forgot what kissing Phoebe was like. He would be lying if he said he used to miss kissing her. But he loved Piper; all he wanted to do was kiss her.  
  
"I love you, Cole." She confessed.  
  
"I love Piper now. I'm sorry but it's over between us." 


	18. Chapter 18

It started raining while Piper was in the park. Leo had left a while ago but Piper stayed to think and to be on her own for a bit. She stood up from the bench and let the rain wash over her. She closed her eyes and for the first time that day, she felt happy.  
  
She stayed for few more hours before deciding to head home. One her way home, she made a pit stop at Cole's. She opened the door and saw Phoebe telling Cole over and over she loved him.  
  
She felt tears come to her eyes. "Phoebe? You love him?" She said barley over a whisper. Phoebe turned around and saw Piper standing in the entrance, soaking wet, with her hand still on the door knob.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry you heard that." She said. She wasn't sorry she told Cole. She was just sorry that Piper had heard her confess her feelings to him.  
  
"I bet you think this is real funny. First Leo, now you want to take Cole from me now! Do you like seeing me this way?" She yelled at her sister. Phoebe didn't flinch.  
  
"No, when Cole came back so did my feelings for him. I am still in love with him. I needed to tell him that."  
  
"Did you even once think about my feelings? How I would feel? All you care about is precious Phoebe! She can't stand seeing someone else have what she wants!" Piper screamed. She had so much anger built up inside of her. She thought she had gotten rid of it when she asked Leo for the divorce but she was wrong. Now she was letting it all out on Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, you know that's not true. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew how much you were already hurting and I thought telling you I loved Cole would make it worse." She said. She gave Piper a look that said: I am sorry. I didn't want you to know.  
  
"Do you love her?" She asked quietly to Cole who had remained silent the whole time.  
  
Cole stood up and walked toward Piper. He took her into his arms. "Phoebe loves me. I love you." He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Piper leaned into his embrace. "I asked Leo for a divorce." She told him.  
  
"I'm glad. You deserve to be free from him." Cole said. Phoebe pulled her sister into the penthouse so she wasn't standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry about all of this." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe said she was going to head down to P3. She left Piper and Cole alone.  
  
Cole jumped up and sat and sat on the kitchen counter. Piper jumped up and sat beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Cole was stunned by this. She didn't have anything to apologize for. "For what?" He asked.  
  
"For the way I acted around you earlier. You were only trying to be there for me." She said.  
  
Cole cupped her face with his hands. "I know what you're going through is tough. I don't blame you."  
  
"Yeah well, I would be mad at me if I were you." She said, giggling a little.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." He said smiling.  
  
Piper leaned her head on Cole's shoulder. Cole wrapped his arm around her back. "Can you take me home so I can change?" She said referring to her soaked clothes. She was shivering from the water on her clothes and they were making her cold.  
  
Cole jumped off the counter and grabbed Piper's hand, pulling her off also.  
  
He started dragging towards his bedroom. "Where are you taking me?" She asked giggling.  
  
He pushed her down on the bed. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants that were 2 times too big for Piper. He then pulled out a white hooded sweatshirt that was also 2 times too big for her. He handed the items to her.  
  
"This way you won't have to go all the way home to change." He said.  
  
Piper smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Cole." She then looked uncomfortable. "Uhh...can you...so I can change?" She asked stumbling over her words. She didn't want Cole to get the impression that she didn't want him around. She just wasn't ready to jump back to where they were in their relationship.  
  
Cole understood what she was trying to say and left her alone so she could change.  
  
Piper came back out wearing Cole's clothes. "These are way too big on me, Cole." She complained. Cole smiled. "You look cute."  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever." She said smiling.  
  
Piper looked at her watch and saw it 10:00. "Damn it, I should have been at the club two hours ago." She groaned.  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
  
"No, but my bartender, Tony, cleaned the club and opened it. I didn't want to leave all the work on him." She explained.  
  
Piper called the club on her cell phone. Tony told her on the phone that she didn't have to worry about the club and that he would take care of it.  
  
Piper yawned and stretched her arms out. "Are you tired?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a really long and hectic day." She said yawning again.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight, if you want." He offered.  
  
"Cole, I don't know..." He cut her off by saying he would sleep on the couch if it made her more comfortable.  
  
Cole took her to the bedroom and helped her get comfortable. "Goodnight." He said kissing her lightly.  
  
She kissed him back. "'Night." She soon fell asleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Cole woke up with a cramp in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He saw Piper was curled up on the other couch watching 'ER'. He smiled when he saw her. 'She always looks so beautiful.' He thought.  
  
Piper looked over at Cole when she heard him groan. "Hey, you're up." She smiled. Are you ok?" She asked referring to his groan.  
  
"Yeah, I just have this cramp in my neck." He said rubbing it. She got up from her spot on the couch and moved to the one Cole was on. She sat behind him and massaged his neck.  
  
"How does your neck feel now?"  
  
Cole moved his neck around. "It's feels a lot better. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I want to finish watching my show." She said smiling.  
  
"So the show is more important than me?" He asked playfully. He pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Nope, just Dr. Ross and Dr. Carter." She said playfully. "That's the only reason I watch it, for them, my hot doctors." She teased.  
  
He crawled on top of her and started tickling her. She wiggled underneath him. "Stop! I take it back." She said in-between laughs.  
  
"Say 'Cole Turner is the hottest person ever!' or else." He said laughing.  
  
"Will you stop tickling me then?" She asked trying her best to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Maybe. Say it and you'll find out." He smiled trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"OK, OK. Cole Turner is the hottest person...ever!" She said laughing.  
  
Cole stopped tickling her and stole a quick kiss from her.  
  
She gathered her breath from laughing so much. "I don't like you anymore." She said in a pouty voice.  
  
Cole smiled and laughed. "I love you, too!"  
  
Phoebe walked into the manor. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was messed up. She saw Paige in the sunroom thinking intensely. Then every few minutes she would write something down.  
  
"Hey Paige, what are you doing?" She asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Trying to write a spell. It's not going very good so far." She said. She saw Phoebe's state. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Never mind that. What are you writing a spell for?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"Vanquishing a whitelighter." 


	19. Chapter 19

"Paige, you can't be serious! You can't vanquish a whitelighter!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Why not? If we can vanquish demons and warlocks everyday, who's to say we can't vanquish a whitelighter?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, they're the good guys. You can't vanquish them. That would be like The Elders vanquishing us. We just can't vanquish them." Phoebe explained to her little sister.  
  
"I am trying to protect Piper. I figured the only way to keep Leo from her is to vanquish him." Paige sighed. She didn't want to vanquish Leo but she knew they had to. Leo was like her brother. But Piper was her sister and she wanted to protect her.  
  
Phoebe took Paige's hand in hers. "Listen, I love Leo too. He was like a brother to us. I want to protect Piper just as much as you do. And I want Leo to suffer for what he did. I don't think the spell would work on Leo though."  
  
Paige put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Then what do we do? We can't just sit by and do nothing.  
  
At The Penthouse  
  
Cole had called into work and told them he wasn't going to come in that day. He wanted to be with Piper.  
  
Piper and Cole spent the day just talking to each other and talking about everything. They were getting to know each other a lot better.  
  
After a few hours of talking, Cole had ordered a pizza for lunch. They ate the pizza while watching old reruns of Miami Vice.  
  
Back At the Manor  
  
Phoebe had changed into jeans and black tank top. She fixed her hair so it wasn't so messed up anymore. She came back into the sunroom where Paige had given up on the spell and was trying to think of another idea to get rid of Leo.  
  
"Hey, what about that potion you were making before? Do you think it would work?" Phoebe asked hopeful.  
  
"I'm not sure. It was ruined when Balthazar attacked. I forget what was even in it. Even if I did, I have no idea if it would even work. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe groaned. She then thought of something. "I got an idea! What is the one thing that is meant to kill whitelighters?"  
  
Paige thought for a moment. "A darklighter? You want to get a darklighter to kill Leo?" She asked doubtful.  
  
"Why not? He shots Leo and Leo dies a long and painful death." Phoebe said. She wanted Leo to suffer for what he did to her sister.  
  
Paige understood what Phoebe was saying but wasn't sure if it would work out. "And how do you plan on getting a darklighter to help us? He might shot Leo but who's to say he doesn't shot me to end the Charmed Ones?" She questioned.  
  
"We tell him we want him to kill a whitelighter. I'll then tell him if he even thinks about trying to kill you or anyone else that we'll kill him." Phoebe explained.  
  
Paige hesitated but eventually agreed with the plan. They summoned a darklighter to the house and discussed their plan. The darklighter was more than happy to kill the Charmed One's whitelighter. He was angry, though, when he couldn't even get the chance to take out the Charmed Ones.  
  
At The Penthouse  
  
"Cole, I should get home." Piper told him.  
  
"OK. I'll see you later then." Cole said. Piper leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow." Piper said as she was leaving the penthouse. She drove back home to the manor.  
  
A few minutes later Leo orbed into the penthouse. Cole turned around as he heard someone orb in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Cole asked angrily as he walked over to Leo. "I thought you weren't a whitelighter anymore." Piper had told Cole of what Leo had told her in the park.  
  
"No, I am still a whitelighter. I'm just not the sisters' whitelighter anymore. They are assigning them a new one." Leo explained.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" He asked again. He was more than pissed off at Leo for hurting Piper, his Piper. He wanted to kill Leo for what he did.  
  
"I came here looking for Piper." He said slowly. He saw the anger in Cole's eyes blaze.  
  
Cole grabbed Leo up by front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now, Wyatt. If you ever come here again, you may not be so lucky." Cole said furiously. He punched Leo in the face before ordering him to leave.  
  
Leo orbed out. He wanted to talk to Piper about the divorce she asked him for. He didn't want to divorce her and didn't plan on doing so.  
  
At The Manor  
  
Piper entered the manor just as the darklighter black-orbed out. "Hey guys. What's going on?" She asked her sisters.  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked nervously at Piper. They didn't want to tell her about their plan. "Nothing's going on. What makes you think something is going on? Do we seem like something would be going on? Cause nothing is." Phoebe rambled. She always rambled when she was nervous or lying.  
  
Piper looked at her strangely. "No. I was just asking." Phoebe let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, look at the time." Paige said. "I have a date with Drew, this new guy I am dating."  
  
"In the middle of the afternoon?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Lunch date." She said leaving.  
  
Piper went to upstairs and took a shower and changed back into the clothes that Cole gave her. She thought that they were more comfortable than her regular clothes. Plus, they had his scent on them and she always thought about him.  
  
She sat down at her vanity dresser and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She saw in the mirror that Leo was standing behind her. She quickly stood up and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Leo was about to say something when Piper slapped him hard across the face. "That's for all the shit you put me through!" She said.  
  
Leo held his cheek for a second before turning back to Piper. "I am trying to change so we can be together again. I'm still in love with you." He admitted to her. Piper slapped him again.  
  
"You can't love me Leo! I am in love with Cole! There is no way we can be together anymore. I'm sorry but that's the way it is now. And how do you expect me to WANT to be with you after what you did to me? I will never be able to forgive for that." She told him.  
  
Leo didn't want to believe what she was saying was true. "Piper, we are meant to be together. We fought so hard to be together. We were so in love with each other. How can you just sit by and throw it all away? Did our love mean nothing to you?" Leo asked her.  
  
At that moment, she felt guilty for not ever trying to work things out. As soon as the feeling came, it left. "Leo, I did love you. I loved you so much. I thought that our love would last forever. I wanted it to last forever and I wanted to be with you forever. But you became this person I don't even know anymore. I turned to Cole. And if I didn't, I never would have fallen in love with him. He is the most amazing I ever met. I love Cole more than I ever loved anyone. Leo, I'm sorry but I need to follow my heart and to do what I want to do for once."  
  
Leo sighed. "One day you will see that we are soul mates." He orbed out.  
  
While Paige was on her lunch date with Drew, Phoebe was making plans to have the darklighter meet them in the cemetery at midnight. There their plan would take place. 


	20. Chapter 20

4:00 P.M

Piper was sitting in the chair that was in her room with her feet dangling off the arm and her head resting on the other one. She was talking to Cole on the phone.

"I wanted to ask you something." Cole asked shyly.

Piper laughed at his nervousness. "Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked praying she would say yes.

"You mean like a date?" She asked him nervously.

Cole felt his mouth go dry and his stomach go in knots. 'Calm down, Turner! She didn't say she didn't want to go!' He scolded him himself mentally. "Yeah, a date."

"Cole, I think if I went out with you then we would be going too fast. I mean, we might end up sleeping together. We never really had a normal date or anything when it didn't end up that way. I'm not ready for that yet." She said truthfully.

Cole let out a laugh. "Piper, we never had a date before."

Piper smiled through the phone. "Yeah, but we slept together twice."

"I promise we won't do anything you don't want to do. And if all you want is dinner then that is perfectly fine."

Piper smiled. "OK, ask me again." Cole smiled to himself and asked her the question again.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you tonight." She said. "I'll pick you up at 7:00." He said.

"Where are we going?" She questioned curiously.

"It's a surprise. All I'll tell you is that it's very romantic and fancy. You deserve it."

"Well I better go get ready for our date then. Bye Cole." She said. Cole said his good-byes.

Piper let out a happy squeal and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She came back out 30 minutes later wearing a bathrobe and her hair already blow dried.

She sat down at her vanity dresser and applied her make-up and curled her hair and put it half-way up leaving some hair hanging down at her shoulders. Afterwards, she went to her closet and searched for the perfect dress for her date.

Not being able to find one, she called for Paige to help her. Paige orbed into Piper's bedroom and saw her sister standing in front of her closet with her hands on her hips and a frustrated look upon her face.

"What's going on?" She asked. Piper turned around to face her sister. "Can you help me find a dress. I have a date with Cole tonight."

"Sure." Paige went through her closet and found in the back a black silk dress with a v-neck and spaghetti straps. The dress went a little below her knees. "How's this one?" Paige asked holding it up.

"I forgot I even had this. It's perfect for tonight! Thank you!" Piper exclaimed hugging her sister. Paige then left so her sister could finish preparing for her date.

After Piper had changed she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She said standing in front of a mirror checking over her looks one last time.

The door opened and in walked Andy. "Hey Piper!" He smiled. Piper faced Andy and a smile came to her face. "Andy, hi!" She went over and hugged him.

"Big date tonight?" He asked referring to her being dressed up. "Yeah, with Cole." Piper anwered.

Andy nodded and told her he had big news. "Did Leo tell you that he isn't your whitelighter anymore?" He asked. Piper nodded. "Well, the Elders decided that they want me to be your new whitelighter!"

Piper broke out into a huge grin and hugged Andy. "This is so great! I can't wait to tell Paige and Phoebe!" Andy laughed.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you and not some Elder."

"I never liked them but now I guess I'm kind of warming up to them." Piper said.

"Oh yeah? How come?" He asked her.

"Because they took Leo away and gave us you. They are kind of good now I guess." Piper said laughing. Andy joined in with her.

"Well, I better get going now. I'll see you guys later!" Piper hugged him good-bye before he orbed away.

Piper went downstairs to the living room where she saw Paige making out with her new boyfriend Drew. Piper cleared her throat to get their attention. "I hate to break this up but I need to talk to Paige for a quick second." Paige groaned and followed Piper into the kitchen.

"Couldn't this wait a few hours?" Paige asked obviously annoyed now.

"I wanted to tell you something. Leo is no longer our whitelighter!" Piper said. Paige hugged her sister and told her that was great news. "The Elders have assigned us a new whitelighter. It's Andy."

"Who's Andy?" Paige asked confused.

Piper explained to her baby sister that Andy was Prue's old boyfriend but died about 4-5 years ago. She also told Paige that Andy was like a brother to her and Phoebe and that Andy was a really good guy.

"This is great Piper! I am happy we finally have a good whitelighter and you're finally happy!" Paige said hugging her sister.

"I know. Now go back to your boyfriend." Piper said.

"Ok, I will. Yours should be coming soon." Paige said teasingly.

"Paige, I don't know where me and Cole are. It's kind of confusing."

"Do you love him?" Paige asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Piper nodded.

"Then what's so confusing?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I love being with Cole. It's just that we never had that kind of relationship where we dated and got to know each other first. We just one day got to together and soon fell in love. I guess what I'm saying is, we never really said if we were boyfriend-girlfriend."

Paige nodded understanding. "Piper, talk to him. Find out where you guys stand. Then I'm sure you will feel a lot better." Piper agreed. "Thanks."

Paige smiled. "Anytime, sis." Paige walked back out to the living room and went back to making out with Drew. Piper looked at the clock and read it was 6:00.

Piper ran back upstairs to fetch her black high heel shoes to wear. When she walked into her room she saw Phoebe sitting on her bed holding a picture of her and Cole.

"What are you doing in here Phoebe?" Piper asked coldly remember the scene at Cole's place earlier last night.

Phoebe looked up and saw Piper looking down at her. "I know you must hate me now. I'm sorry. I just felt like I needed to tell him how I felt." Phoebe said. She knew Piper was pissed at her for telling Cole she loved him.

"It's not so much that you told him you loved him. It has to do with the fact that you were that one that left him and you were the one that filed for divorce and you were the one who gave up on you guys. After all that and you have the nerve of trying to get him back into your life when you know that me and Cole are together. I know you're sorry. You're always sorry. Now you have to accept the fact that you and Cole aren't together anymore and never will be." Piper said truthfully.

"Piper, you're right. All the things you said are true. But he never gave up on us so why so I do so now?"

"He did give up! When came back he realized that every feeling he held towards you were gone. You have to move on." Piper said.

"I love Cole and I will fight for him." Phoebe said storming out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Piper sighed as Phoebe left her room. What if Phoebe won Cole back? Did Cole still love Phoebe? She couldn't help thinking the things she did. She grabbed her black heels and quickly put them on when she heard the doorbell and Paige saying it was Cole.

She walked down the stairs and saw Cole holding a bouquet of roses. She smiled when she saw him dressed up in a black turtle neck with a black leather jacket and khaki pants. 'He looks so good!' She thought to herself.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked coming down the stairs. She gave him a seductive smile.

Cole looked at her strangely. 'Why is she acting weird?' He thought confused. "I'm here to pick-up Piper. We are going out tonight." He said.

"I actually need you tonight. Some demons attacked me today and they're not in the book. Can you help me?" She asked lying. She made that all up just so she could spend some time with Cole.

Cole set his sight on Piper. He saw the disappointed look on her face and she was looking down to the floor. 'She looks amazing tonight.' He thought to himself.

"Why don't you get your new whitelighter to help you?" He asked. He didn't want to stay with Phoebe. He wanted more than anything to go out with Piper.

"New whitelighter?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Andy is our new whitelighter, Phoebe." Piper told her sister.

Phoebe's mouth dropped open. She stood stunned. "Andy is back? How is that possible?" She asked to no one in particular.

"He did a lot of good as a cop. He saved a lot of lives and died saving Prue's. The Elders must have made him a whitelighter based on that." Piper explained.

"Oh ok, but Andy is new. Cole knows a lot about demons. He can help me better than Andy can." Phoebe said lying giving Cole a seductive look.

Piper sighed. "Fine, whatever! Cole, help Phoebe." She said starting to walk back upstairs. Cole grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'm really sorry Piper. Can I give you a rain check on tonight?" He asked sincerely sorry.

Piper nodded. Cole leaned down and gave Piper a passionate kiss good-bye. Piper kissed him back and gave Phoebe a cold glare as she walked back upstairs.

Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and went to the sunroom. They sat down on the wicker chair. Cole looked around the room in search of the Book of Shadows. "Uh, Phoebe? Where's the Book?" He asked suspiciously.

"I told you there was nothing in it." She said. She didn't want Cole to get suspicious. She knew he would get mad and leave. She needed time to win him back and that wouldn't happen if he was pissed at her.

Paige stood in the living room doorway, witnessing the scene that had played out before her. 'Why would Phoebe do that to Piper?' She asked herself.

Her boyfriend had left. She didn't want him here when the darklighter came and they killed Leo. Paige knew that Piper was upset so she went up to comfort her.

"Piper?" Paige asked knocking on the door to her big sister's room.

Piper wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. She had been crying because she knew that the only reason Phoebe needed "his help" was to get back together with him. She didn't want to lose Cole. "Yeah?"

Paige slowly opened the door and poked her head through. "Can I come in?" She asked gently.

Piper told she could come in as long as Phoebe wasn't with her. Paige entered her room and sat on her bed beside Piper. "Are you ok?" She asked taking Piper's hand.

"Oh yeah! I'm great! My sister is trying to steal my boyfriend!" Piper yelled sarcastically. She then realized what she said. "God, I sound like I'm in high school." She groaned. She put her head in her hands.

Paige giggled at her sister then she turned serious. "Piper, don't worry so much. Cole is in love with you...not Phoebe. He would never hurt you." Paige said pulling Piper into her arms. She stroked the back of her sister's hair.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked crying.

"Because I see the way he looks at you. And that's beautiful. I can tell that he would rather die before something bad ever happened to you." Paige explained.

Piper let out a half-smile. "Yeah your right. I guess I'm too worried about losing him to have seen any of that."

Paige laughed. "Honey, don't worry about Phoebe. If she tries anything on him I will kill her." She said jokingly. Piper giggled. "Thanks Paige."

Paige hugged her. "Anytime, sis." She then got up and before she left Piper called out to her.

"Paige, can you keep an eye on Phoebe. We both know that there isn't any demon. I don't want her making any moves on Cole." She said. Paige said she would.

Paige went to the sunroom and saw that Cole had a frustrated look on his face. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

Phoebe looked up at her sister and wanted her to leave. "No, it isn't. A demon attacked Phoebe and I am trying to figure out who it was. But she isn't giving me any helpful clues to figure out who it was." Cole said before Phoebe could say anything.

"Oh really?" Paige said throwing a suspicious look at Phoebe. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. She knew a demon didn't attack Phoebe or else she would have mentioned something about it.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. I wanted to handle it on my own." Phoebe lied.

So you thought it be better to ruin Piper and Cole's date then to tell me and us figuring it out?"

Phoebe gave Paige a cold glare. "No, I knew that Cole could help." Phoebe stood up and pulled Paige into the other room. "What are you doing?" She asked accusingly.

"What do you mean? What could little ole me do?" Paige asked innocently.

"Did Piper send you down here?" She asked glaring up the stairs toward her sister's bedroom.

"So what if she did? I am not letting you hurt her just because you're jealous that she has a great guy and you have no one." Paige said. Once she did she received a slap in the face from Phoebe.

Phoebe pulled her hand away and realized what she did. "I'm SO sorry Paige. I wasn't thinking." She pleaded with her sister.

"I'm telling Cole the truth. He deserves to know." She said starting off to the sunroom.

"Paige, please don't! I'll tell him that there is no demon." She said.

"And that you're using him to get him back." Paige added. Phoebe groaned and when she turned around Cole was standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Cole, I'm so sorry about what I did." She said with tears forming in her eyes. She only wanted Cole back and she didn't care about who she hurt in the process.

"I don't want to talk to you or even look at you right now. I'm going to talk to Piper. I hope she won't be too mad at me for canceling our date for you." HE said. He stalked right past her and went to her bedroom.

He heard yelling in her room and was apprehensive about entering. He didn't want to intrude if Piper was talking to someone.

"Leo, leave me alone! I am never going back to you!" She screamed at him.

Leo grabbed Piper and forcefully kissed her. Piper shoved him away and punched him in the face. "Don't you dare touch me again or I will kill you!" She screamed.

"Piper I love you!" Leo pleaded. Piper shook her head and laughed.

"Maybe at one time you did. But you changed! The Leo I knew would never have hurt a fly. You're a completely different person now." She said.

"I am never giving up on us. If I can't be with you then no one will." He told her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Piper squirmed to free herself from his grasp. Leo slapped her and told her to stop.

Piper quit moving and stood still. Her heart was pounding and she was scared to death of what Leo might do.

Cole heard what was going and tried to open the door but found it was locked. He pounded on the door.

Leo ignored the sounds and threw Piper into a wall. "You never should have tried to leave me. Good thing you never filed for divorce yet."

By the impact of the hit, Piper was knocked unconscious. Leo stood over her body and kicked her in the face. Blood started pouring from her nose.

Cole heard the noises inside and tried to enter the room to save Piper. He shimmered into the room and saw Leo beating the crap out of Piper. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and face. Blood was all over her from the wounds Leo had given her. Cole formed a fire ball and threw it at Leo. Leo cried out in pain and surprise.

Cole formed another fire ball and was about to throw it him when Leo orbed out. Cole ran over to Piper and picked her up. He carefully carried her downstairs and placed her down on the couch.

Paige and Phoebe ran into the living room to where Piper was. "Oh my god, what happened?!?!" Paige exclaimed. They never saw Piper so bruised and bloody before.

"Leo happened. He was pissed off that she was planning of leaving him." Cole explained what he heard.

Phoebe called for Andy and when he came he immediately healed Piper. Piper groaned and tried to sit up but found every time she moved she was in pain.

"If you healed me then why am I still in pain?" She asked rubbing her head.

"I only healed your worse wounds. Most of the wounds you got you still have. You're going to be in pain for a while. I'm sorry." Andy said.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." Piper said. "Thanks for helping me Cole." She gave him a sweet smile.

"I only wish I got there sooner. That way you never would have had to go through that." Cole said. He sat down on the couch and Piper was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.


	22. Chapter 22

Piper looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. She had bruises and cuts all over her face. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. Andy had only healed her worse wounds. She let out a sigh and walked into her bedroom. When she walked in she saw Cole sitting on her bed.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him. Cole put his arms around her small body. "Hey." He said placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you OK" He asked gently.

"Do I look ok?" She asked bitterly. "Leo beat the shit out of me, Cole!" She said with tears threatening to fall. She placed her head on his chest.

Cole let her cry. He didn't want her to get any more upset. He gently stroked her hair. "Piper, I want you to know that I would never hurt you...in any way." He said desperately wanting her to know that.

Piper placed her finger on his lips. "I know that. You are amazing Cole."

Cole grinned. "I love you." He said.

Piper smiled at him and placed a deep kiss on his lips. She stood and started walking off towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take a shower." She said to Cole who had been confused on why Piper was leaving.

AN HOUR LATER – 9:00

Piper walked out of the bathroom, wearing a robe and her hair was blown dried and neatly combed. She looked around and didn't see Cole. "What did I expect? To have him wait a whole hour for me?" She asked herself out loud.

Just then Cole shimmered in out of breath and sweating. "Cole, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Cole didn't say anything. He looked around the room. Then an energy ball formed in his hand. A bounty hunter appeared in the room. "Hey!" Piper yelled toward the demon. She flicked her wrists and he exploded. "Well, that was easy." She said.

Cole gave her a half-smile. "I didn't mean to bring him here." He said apologetically.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked. She prayed Cole wasn't working with demons again.

Cole wiped the sweat away from his forehead and sat down on Piper's bed. "Somehow word got around the Balthazar is back. Now every bounty hunter out there wants me dead. I kept dodging them but one followed me here." He explained.

"Well, we'll fight them together." She told him. "Wait, don't bounty hunters work along side the Source?" She asked.

Cole nodded. "I found out that the Underworld is getting itself a new Source. This one will be extremely powerful...more powerful than the one you fought last year." He said.

Piper groaned. "Well, we'll vanquish his sorry ass later. Right now all I care about is you." She said with a smile. She leaned over and gave him a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cole kissed her back. Piper pushed him down on the bed so he was laying down. She crawled on top of him. She kissed him again. Cole pushed her away slightly. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said. Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to him. Piper took off his shirt never breaking the kiss. She then undid his pants and pulled them right off. Cole reached up and took off Piper's robe. Piper slid off Cole's boxers.

Cole rolled over so Piper was under him. He placed his elbows on either side of her and he supported all his weight on them so he wouldn't crush Piper. He made a trail of kisses down her neck and down her chest. Piper let out series of moans.

Cole then entered Piper. It felt like fireworks went off to Piper.

AN HOUR LATER -10:00

Piper was now laying on Cole chest, she was asleep. Cole wrapped his arms protectively around her. He was watching her sleep. What neither of them knew was that even more drama and problems lie ahead of them.

DOWNSTAIRS

Phoebe was pacing around the kitchen. "Hurry up with that potion, Paige!" Phoebe said anxiously. Paige was making a potion that -hopefully- would replicate Piper's exploding power since they didn't want her to come along. Phoebe had made one a few moments ago to replicate Piper's freezing power. They prayed the potions would work.

"I'm hurrying! This potion is harder than the last one." She said. She grabbed the mandrake root and dropped into the cauldron. It made an exploding noise and Paige fell to the ground. "Ump!" She said as she fell. Phoebe helped Paige up.

"It's done now." Paige said wiping a piece of hair out of her face. She poured the potion into a vial. "Now what do we do? We still have 2 hours until we need to be at the cemetery." Paige asked to Phoebe.

"We work on a spell to summon Leo." Phoebe said matter-of-factly. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper of the kitchen counter.

Paige gave Phoebe a strange glare. "Why do we need a spell? Why don't we just call for him?" She asked.

"Because I know Leo. He is pissed off and angry right now. He isn't going to come when we call him. A spell is the only way to bring him to us." She said jotting down words to a spell. Paige nodded understanding.

Ten minutes passed and Phoebe finished the spell. "Call Cole down. I want to tell him we are leaving...just so Piper doesn't flip out not knowing where we are." Phoebe said. Paige nodded and yelled out Cole's name.

"Paige! Piper could hear you!" Phoebe hissed. Phoebe knew that Piper would then come down and ask what was going on. Then Piper would find out what was going then.

"Sorry, but how else do you want me to get Cole?" Paige asked placing her hands on her hips. Cole then shimmered in wearing only his boxers. Paige looked away and covered her eyes. "Did you have to shimmer in half-naked?"

Cole just laughed at Paige. He looked at Phoebe and saw the pain in her eyes when he came in. "I guess I should have changed, huh?" He asked to no one in particular.

Paige patted his chest. "No. You look really...nice." Paige said blushing ten shades of red when she said that. She didn't like Cole in anyway other than a friend...almost a brother. She couldn't deny though she thought that Cole was attractive. "Phoebe is fine. She is only..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Cole laughed at Paige.

Phoebe cleared her throat and faced the floor. "I'm fine. It's just still weird for me that you're with Piper now. It was always you and me, you know?" She said to him, not being able to look him in the face.

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah, it was weird for me at first also. It was different. I am really happy that it happened though." He explained with a smile on his face.

Phoebe felt her heart break into a million pieces. She wanted to the one that made him happy, that he loved. She knew that Cole loved Piper now, not her. So she tried to be happy for her sister.

Paige tried to break the tension by changing the subject. "Pheebz and I are leaving. We wanted to tell so you can tell Piper." She said.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked. "I mean, no offense or anything, but why don't you tell Piper?"

Paige understood why he was asking that. "Because we don't want Piper to know where we are going and if we tell her than that will bring up a whole lot of questions." She explained. She quickly grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed them to the cemetery before Cole could ask anymore questions.

"Damn witch that can orb!" He swore. He wanted to know what they were up to.

AT THE CEMETREY

Paige and Phoebe arrived in the mausoleum where they planned to meet the darklighter.

"You think he'll show?" Paige asked her sister, referring to the darklighter.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares?" She said in an emotionless voice. She leaned up against the wall and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Truth was, she was angry and hurt about Piper and Cole's relationship. She was angry at Piper for taking Cole and hurt that Cole loved her sister.

Paige stared at her sister with a confused gaze. "What's gotten into you?" She asked. She walked over to her sister.

"Cole. Paige, I love him." She confessed.

"No! Really?" Paige said in a sarcastic voice. She knew Phoebe loved Cole. She always did and probably always will. Killing Cole a few months ago only erased him physically to her. Cole lived inside Phoebe all the time. Her love for him never died. She knew that Phoebe was really hurting but that didn't excuse her for trying to ruin Piper and Cole's relationship.

"Paige, do you know how much I would give to be Piper? I want to be the one he makes love to, the one that makes him happy, the one he is madly in love with. Like Piper is to him." She explained. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"You were that. He was madly in love with you. But you threw back in his face and abandoned him. This isn't his fault. You could have had that but you lost it." Paige said. She didn't mean to sound so cold but that was how she felt.

Phoebe understood what Paige was saying. "I wrote a spell to summon Zurich (the darklighter)." She pulled out a piece of paper. One that had both spells on it.

Paige and Phoebe chanted the words written down:

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reaching out through space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring to us the darklighter, Zurich._

Suddenly he appeared in a gust of wind from the spell. "Can I help you?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"We are ready to kill Leo." Paige said assertively.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such the long wait! I have been busy with school! I will try and make the updates faster but I can't promise anything!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Paige and Phoebe don't know that Leo is no longer a whitelighter.

Paige and Phoebe pulled out the spell to summon Leo. Paige nervously looked over at Phoebe who seemed just as nervous. "We're really going to do this, huh?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah we are. It's for Piper." She said firmly. On the outside she seemed calm and only a little nervous. But on the inside she was a complete wreck. Leo was always there for the Halliwell's. She loved him like a friend and a brother. It wasn't going to be easy to look Leo in the eyes and tell him they were going to kill him.

Paige said they should summon now. The darklighter was getting anxious. Phoebe nodded her head and they recited the spell that Phoebe had written down.

_Hear theses words,_

_Hear our cries,_

_Heed the hope within our minds,_

_Come to us and settle near,_

_Bring to us our former whitelighter here_.

Leo then appeared in a circle of white lights. He saw Paige and Phoebe standing beside a darklighter. "What's going on? How did I get here?" He questioned.

Phoebe stood up to Leo. She put aside her feelings and was doing what she thought was best for her family. "We summoned you here." She turned to Zurich, the darklighter, and told him now. He pointed his darklighter bow at Leo and was about to shot.

Leo's eyes went wide when he realized what was going to happen to him. "Paige, Phoebe, think about this. You don't want to kill me." He pleaded with them. He didn't want to die.

"What's there to think about? You hurt Piper, you raped her. You deserve to die." Phoebe said punching him in the face and breaking his nose, she assumed from the cracking noise. She kicked him in the stomach and then across the face. "You sick bastard."

Phoebe was about to kick Leo again when Paige stopped her. Phoebe grabbed Leo and made sure he wouldn't be able to orb away or get away. Paige commanded Zurich to shot Leo. The arrow landed in Leo's stomach and they all heard him screaming out in pain. Paige and Phoebe took one last good look at Leo on the ground clutching the arrow and writhing in pain. They smiled to themselves. Paige pulled out the exploding potion and threw it at the darklighter. They watched as he blew up. "There's one less darklighter to worry about." She said. She took her sister's hand and orbed them back home to the manor.

ONE MONTH LATER

Piper woke up and saw it was 7:45 on her alarm clock. She threw on her robe and walked down to the kitchen where she saw each of her sisters awake and dressed. They were each drinking a cup of coffee. "What are you two doing up so early? A demon didn't switch your souls with some other people, did they?" She asked lightheartedly.

"No." Paige said placing her hands on her hips and pretended to be mad. Paige started laughing. "I have to get to work early. Cole has a lot of work for me to do today." She explained.

"Yeah, and I have 3 meetings and I really need to finish my column or else Elise will be pissed." Phoebe explained.

Piper nodded and made a bowl of cereal. "You're not cooking today?" Phoebe asked shocked. She always knew Piper to make breakfast for everyone every morning.

"Nope, don't feel like it." Piper said between bites.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Paige asked.

Piper sighed and looked at her sisters. "I have to go meet with a divorce lawyer today." She said.

"You're finally going to divorce Leo?" Phoebe asked trying to hide her excitement. She was happy that Piper was finally going to be free from Leo.

"Yeah I am. Hopefully I divorce him without Leo having to do anything." She said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

Piper sighed. "I mean I haven't see Leo in over a month. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled about that. It's only that I have no idea on how to get in touch with him. I was thinking on saying he left me or that he died or something so I could get it over quick and painless. She explained.

Phoebe and Paige paled at that. "Um, honey. There's something we need to tell you." Paige said not really wanting to tell her eldest sister for fear of how she would react.

"What is it?" She asked.

Paige was nervous about telling Piper. "We, uh, well; Phoebe and I...sort of killed Leo." She said slowly.

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You did what?" She questioned to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"We killed Leo. Actually a darklighter killed him." Phoebe said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Phoebe!! Paige!! He's a whitelighter and we're witches! Witches don't kill whitelighters!" Piper scolded her sisters. She wasn't angry that Leo was dead; only that her sisters didn't tell her.

"Piper, we did it for you! We did it to give you some peace." Paige defended.

"I know; and thank you for that. We can't have anyone find out you killed him though." She said shifting her gaze upwards. "The Elders can't know." She whispered.

Paige and Phoebe agreed and they promised if they ever mentioned it again that they would be secretive about it.

After eating their breakfasts Paige and Phoebe both left for work.

Piper went upstairs and took a shower and then changed into some nicer clothes. She went back downstairs to grab her purse and car keys. Once she did, she left for the divorce lawyer's office.

DIVORCE LAWYER'S OFFICE

Piper walked into the building nervously. She let out a shaky breath as she entered the office with the name plate _Andrew Morris _on it. He was the guy who was going to get her divorced from that jerk...err Leo.

She sat down at the desk and received the divorce papers. "Wow, this is really happening." She gasped. A part of her was happy to be free from Leo while the other part of her was scared, nervous, and sad.

"How long were two together?" Andrew Morris asked.

"We were together 5 years. I never thought we would get divorced but I'm kind of happy we are." She said. Sadness shone in her eyes. She thought she should be happy to be divorcing Leo.

Andrew saw how sad she was. "I see everyday how upsetting divorce is. I understand if you don't want to sign the papers right away." He said sympathetically.

Piper nodded and put the papers in her bag. "When you do want me to bring the papers to you?" She asked. Andrew said he would like them by next week.

Piper nodded again and stood up to leave. She shook the man's hand and left to P3.

P3

Piper entered the empty club and groaned. Beer bottles, cans, papers, food, and much more covered the floor. She had a lot to clean up. She started right away so she would be done quicker.

3 HOURS LATER

Piper was sitting at the bar drinking a beer when she heard someone come in. She couldn't see who it was but suspected it was someone who worked in the club.

Leo walked down the stairs of the club and meet with Piper. "Oh my God! Leo?! What are you doing alive?!" Piper screamed. She was happy that she was alone.

"An Elder orbed down and healed me. I wanted to be the one to tell you I was alive." Leo explained.

"This can't be happening!" She gasped.

Leo shrugged. His gaze shifted to Piper's bag and he noticed the papers that were sticking out from it. "What is that?" He asked motioning to them.

Piper pulled the papers out and gave them to Leo. "I'm officially divorcing you." She said.

Leo's face paled and he handed back the papers. "Piper, you can't do this. We've been through so much together." He said trying to convince her to not go through with it.

"I can and I will." She said. Sadness overcame her when she saw tears fill Leo's eyes. 'Why am feeling like this? Especially after all Leo did to me?' That's when it hit her. "Leo, I fell in love you so hard. You were everything to me. I didn't know that I would ever do without you. For the last few months, I thought as long as you were around I was ok. A part of me didn't know what life would be like without you and I was scared to find out. When Paige and Phoebe told you died I didn't feel anything. But when I went to the divorce lawyer's office it hit me. It was finally the end for us. I would have given anything and everything to work it out between us. I was scared. I felt I was giving up something, and I am. I'm giving up _you_. I feel like we could have been together forever if I had not fallen in love with Cole. I am _SO _happy I did fall for him. He is the greatest guy in the world. Anyway, Leo, you have to move on. I did." She explained to him.

Leo sank to the ground. He was actually losing Piper. After a few minutes of awkward silence Leo stood up and signed the divorce papers. "Now I'm officially out of your life." He said before orbing away.


	24. Chapter 24

Phoebe entered the Bay Mirror dreading to see Jason. They broke up on a bad note and they never had a conversation that didn't end up in a fight. Elise had to separate them countless times. "Phoebe, the meeting is starting now. Hurry!" Elise called from her office.

"Wait, what? It's starting now? I only just got here." She said rushing over to Elise's office.

"Jason got back from Hong Kong today for this meeting. I knew if the two of you got together then it would led to trouble, the kind of trouble I don't need right now." She said closing the door.

Phoebe saw Jason sitting at the head of the table, a stack of papers in front of him and a serious look on his face. "Phoebe, it's nice to see you again." Jason greeted her with a fake smile.

Phoebe gave him a fake smile and sat down. "Let's get started, why don't we?" She said.

PAIGE'S JOB

Paige was sitting at her desk, answering calls when Piper walked in. "Hello, can I help you?" She joked in a serious voice. She broke out in a smile. "Are you here to see Cole?" She asked Piper.

"Yeah, is he in?" Piper asked pointing to Cole's closed door.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie he isn't. He went on his lunch break." Paige said.

"Oh ok, I can come back later." Piper said. Instead of leaving she sat down beside Paige. She placed her head down on her sister's shoulder. "Paige, can I talk to you or are you busy?" Piper asked.

"I'm not busy. In fact, my lunch break is in 10 minutes. I have to wait until Cole comes back. If you want, we can go out." Paige said. Piper nodded and they waited until Cole came back.

10 MINUTES LATER

Cole walked to his office and saw Piper and Paige sitting together. "Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hey baby." Piper replied kissing him. "I am taking Paige out for lunch right now. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"I'll come by the manor tonight. Bye babe." He said kissing her good-bye. (Awh, aren't the cute! lol)

Piper and Paige left for the restaurant Quake. As they were ordering, Andy orbed into the restroom so no one would see him. He walked out and saw the two sisters sitting together.

"Is this a bad time? Because I can come back later." He asked. He didn't want to interrupt the sisterly bonding time that was occurring.

"No, of course it's not, Andy. Do you want to sit and join us?" Piper offered. Even though she wanted to talk to Paige, she didn't want to be rude to Andy.

"No, I wanted to tell you something though. Piper, can you freeze the restaurant. I don't want anyone else hear this." He said rushing. Piper flicked her wrists and everything froze, including Andy. She flicked her wrists at Andy and he unfroze.

"OK, spill it dude. What's going on?" Paige asked.

"There's a new source. He's more powerful than the previous one you fought. The Elders told me about it today." He said.

"Wow, the Elder's are really slow, huh?" Piper asked rhetorically. She completely forgot that Cole had told her about the Source until now. She never told her sisters.

"What do you mean? Did you know about this already?" Paige asked as she narrowed her eyes at her oldest sister. Paige never knew Piper to not tell them about a demon before. 'Cole is changing Piper. I'm not sure if it's for the good yet.' She thought desolately.

Piper shrugged shamefacedly. "Cole told me a month ago. I forgot all about it! I'm sorry." She defended herself. She hated it when her sisters were mad at her.

"Piper! We could have done something about it already!" Paige scolded.

"I know, I know! I already said I was sorry. I have been really busy lately." She apologized again.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Bounty hunters have been after Cole. There have been at least 10 or more a day. We have been vanquishing bounty hunters left and right. The new Source slipped my mind."

"Why would bounty hunters be after Cole?" Paige questioned. "I thought they only came after him when he was Balthazar." She said.

"He IS Balthazar again, Paige." Piper argued. She went into explaining why bounty hunters were after Cole. "The new Source was the former Source's right-hand man. They worked beside each other and the former Source even promised him the throne when he died. The Source was Balthazar's brother; they were in the Brotherhood together. So he knew how Cole betrayed the Underworld. That's why bounty hunters are after him again. Everyone thought Cole AND Balthazar were dead. When they found out he was alive, anyone who killed him would be rewarded." Piper explained.

"I see." Paige said. A part of her was always nervous and scared that Balthazar would overcome Cole and turn him evil again. He was demon. Phoebe was hurt because of it and Piper, who went through so much pain, was so trusting of Cole that if he turned Piper would deny it and would hate them. She didn't want Piper to be hurt by Cole.

"Well, I need to go. I'll see you guys later." Andy said before orbing away. Piper waved her hands and the restaurant unfroze.

"So Piper, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Paige asked casually. She thought it might have something to do with Cole or Leo.

"It's about Leo." Piper said leisurely. "He came back from the dead." She told her baby sister.

"How is that possible" Paige gasped in astonishment.

"It seems that an Elder orbed down and healed him." Piper groaned. "But I told him about the divorce and he signed the papers." She added. "Paige, something is up with him. Leo doesn't give up; he fights for what he wants."

"Maybe he was tired of fighting. You have been with Cole for a month now. That day Leo beat you up is the day you chose to be with Cole officially. Maybe Leo decided that Cole is who you really want, not him." Paige assumed.

"Maybe, but it doesn't sound like Leo to do that." Piper believed.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. You'll only stress yourself out more than you already are." Paige told her.

They got through lunch and Piper took Paige back to the law firm. Piper drove to the manor and tried to relax.

2 HOURS LATER

Piper walked around the manor anxiously. She was positive that someone was in the manor. She heard someone walking around while she in the attic. She was looking around to find someone. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. She started to scream but felt a hand cover her mouth. The person who grabbed her had shimmered them to the Underworld.

UNDERWORLD

Piper was chained to a wall. She looked around at her surroundings. It was dark and cold, evil essence dripped from every corner. She shuddered. She saw who brought her here, a demon.

The demon had a red face with black tribal markings over it. He had huge hands with long nails. He was tall and enormous. He reminded Piper of Balthazar. "Call for Cole, now!" He demanded.

"Who are you?" She demanded. She tried not to show her fear.

The demon smirked evilly at her. "That's none of your concern. I need you to bring Balthazar here." He responded.

"Why do you need me?" She asked. "I can't bring him here." She lied. She knew that once Cole found out that she was in trouble he would come rushing to her to help her in an instant.

"Oh, I think you can." He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her face. "You'll get the pleasure in watching your beloved Cole die right in front of your face." He laughed.

She turned her head to bit his hand but he moved it before she could. "Screw you!" She screamed. Once the words left her mouth she regretted it for she received a kick into her side.

"I won't let you kill him!" She yelled. She struggled in the chains. "Let me go or else I'll blow your ass to pieces!" She threatened.

"If you didn't realize...you are chained up! Your powers are useless." He told her getting annoyed. Before Piper could realize what was going on, the demon had an atheme to her throat. "You bring Balthazar here and I might spare your life." He threatened.

Realizing she had no other choice, she called out Cole's name and said she was in trouble. Instantly, Cole shimmered to her. He searched the cave and saw Piper chained to a wall with a demon holding an atheme to her throat.

"Well, well, well if it isn't good old Balthazar," the demon smirked. "long time, no see."

"Let her go, Jamaal!" Cole demanded. "Don't make me kill you."

"If you try to kill me then your precious witch here dies as well." He said pressing the knife into the throat more.

Cole didn't know what to do. Three more demons shimmered in to guard Piper and made she didn't try anything.

"If you want to kill me then come to me. She didn't do anything. Leave her out of this." Cole spat angrily.

"What? And pass up the opportunity to take out the Charmed Ones?" Jamaal

Piper's breathing got heavier from the fear. "Cole, kill him!" She pleaded with him.

"Piper, if I do then you die as well. I can't lose you." Cole said.

Jamaal smirked. "I wanted you for a reason, Balthazar."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Cole asked cautiously. He knew never to work with demons. He didn't trust anyone in the Underworld anymore.

"Join our side again and I can get all those bounty hunters off your trail faster than you can kill a witch." Jamaal proposed his idea to Cole. Once Cole joined their side Jamaal would kill him.

"Don't do it, Cole." Piper yelled. She didn't want Cole to be evil again. She wouldn't handle losing him.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not agreeing to anything." Cole glared coldly at Jamaal.

"Your witch dies then." Jamaal said pressing the atheme into Piper's neck farther until blood trickled down her throat.

An energy ball formed in Cole's hand and he threw it at Jamaal. "Don't hurt her again."

Jamaal stood up from the ground. He fell when Cole had hit him. "Join our side again permanently and your witch lives." He could see Cole thinking it over. "Your witch join our side as well." He added.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kill him Cole!" Piper tried to scream. The knife was pressed against her throat that if she moved her head too much that it could cut her. Also, she was afraid that Jamaal would kill her if she screamed.

Cole appeared uncertain about what to do in the situation. Unknowingly, an energy ball formed in his hand. He looked down and saw it in his hand. "I'm not turning evil. No matter what." He said firmly.

"Not even for your witch's life?" Jamaal asked cynically. He watched as the blood ran down Piper's neck.

"My sisters will know that I'm missing and once they find me they will vanquish your sorry ass!" She said.

Jamaal laughed and ran his finger down her cheek. "Stupid witch. Too bad Prue couldn't live to see this.."

Piper looked pissed. "Don't you dare talk about Prue!" She said angrily. She wiggled her hands in the chains trying to get out of them.

Cole threw an energy ball at Jamaal and watched as he flew across the room, smacking into a cave wall. Jamaal only laughed. "What's wrong? Are you still mourning Prue?" He laughed once again at her pain. "Stupid mortals. You love people who will always leave you. Prue's death almost killed you." He said. "You can't stand not having your big sister around anymore. You loved her." Jamaal said sounding serious before breaking out into a grin.

"Every demon thought that the Source sent Shax after the Charmed One's. But that's not true. It was me." Jamaal said.

"How is that possible? Only the Source could send Shax on killings." Cole asked.

"Let's just say I promised he could be Source." He said.

"You killed Prue?!" Piper asked stunned.

"No, I wasn't stupid enough to go after the eldest and strongest Charmed One alone." Jamaal said. "All I told Shax to do was to reveal your secret to the world. I saw what was going to happen after people found out who you really are." He said. "Everything was perfect until Phoebe went to the Underworld. Leo was supposed to leave with Cole so he wouldn't be there to help you. You should have stayed dead, Piper!" He said.

Piper sat there shocked. Cole was about to attack Jamaal when Jamaal threw a fireball at him, causing him to bleed and to fall to the ground. "Cole!" Piper screamed.

Jamaal walked back over to Piper. He kissed her and felt her fighting him off. He pulled away and held her still. "Cole will die soon. At least his human half will. Then I will his demon half." He revealed his plan to Piper.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Because I want you as my Queen when I become the new Source. I need Cole out of the way. Soon I will kill your sisters also." He said kissing her again. Piper thought she was going to be sick.

THE BAY MIRROR

Phoebe was sitting in her third meeting of the day. She was bored out of her mind. She kept snoozing off during the meetings. Suddenly a demon flames into the room. For a second, Phoebe thought she was dreaming. But by guessing from the screams she knew he was real. "Phoebe, get out of her _now_!" She heard Jason yell. The demon had Jason by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"I can't Jason. He's a demon! I don't care if we hate each other or not. There is no way in hell I am letting you die!" She said rushing over to him. She kicked the demon in the side. Jason fell as the demon went backwards from the kick. Phoebe ran over to Jason and checked to make sure he was alright. "Jason, please leave."

"There is no way in hell am I letting you die!" He said repeating what Phoebe had said earlier. He grabbed a letter opener on the desk and cut the demon, not enough to kill him unfortunately. The demon waved his hand and Jason flew into a wall.

At this moment Phoebe wished she had an active power like Piper and Paige; or even like Prue did when she was alive. The demon clenched his fist and Phoebe started to choke. She instinctively brought her hands to her throat. "Paige! Paige!" She managed to get out.

Paige orbed into the room and saw what was going on. "Weapon thingy!" She called out seeing a weapon in his belt. It appeared in her hands. The demon dropped Phoebe and turned on Paige. "Give that back now, witch!" He demanded. The demon Kamala through Paige into the wall. She rubbed her head as she sat up. "Do you how many times that has happened to me?" She asked rhetorically.

She threw the weapon at the demon but he only caught it. "Uh, nice catch." Paige said sarcastically. "Phoebe, a little help here!" She said to her older sister who was tending to Jason.

Phoebe kicked Kamala the demon and really wished Piper was here to blow him up. "Paige, I know a spell that might just work!" She said as an idea hit her. "Repeat after me."

_I am light_

_I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night (A.N I know this is the spell to vanquish the Woogyman but I thought it could work here.)_

Paige repeated the spell Kamala the demon only became weaker. "We have to say it again. It might work.

_I am light_

_I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night_

Kamala blew up, causing the windows to shatter. Paige looked at Phoebe and asked where she got the spell.

"When I fought the Woogyman." Phoebe responded.

"Woogyman? Don't you mean Boogyman?" Paige asked.

"Nope, Woogyman. He's a shadow that I saw Grams vanquish in the basement when I was little. When we first became witches I was turned evil from him but I said this spell and it vanquished him."

Paige saw Jason was unconscious. "The demon did that do him, huh?" She asked.

"Can you heal him?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I've never healed anyone before." Paige said unsure.

"Yes you have. You helped Leo heal Cole a year ago and you healed Leo before as well. You can so do this" Phoebe said. She didn't want Jason to die.

Paige nodded and kneeled down beside Jason. She placed her hands over his body and waited for the familiar glow to come from her hands. When nothing happened she became frustrated.

"Be patient. You have to want to heal him and let all the goodness in you come through." She said. Paige tried again and saw the glow appear from her hands. Jason woke up and saw Phoebe kneeling beside him along with Paige.

"Is the demon gone?" He asked groggily as he sat up.

"Yeah, we vanquished him. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked. She saw Paige orb home after she saw everything was ok.

"OK, I guess." He said. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you lately. I was just angry that we broke up. I really like you Pheebz."

"I really like you too, Jason. I don't love you though. I love someone else. I have to be fair to you and to myself. I really care about you and I hope we can still be friends." She said.

"Sure." He said. He went to his office and slammed the door.

Phoebe sighed and left for the manor. She hated having Jason hate her but she loved Cole too much. She wanted to be with him.

THE MANOR

Paige searched frantically for Piper. When she heard the door opened she prayed it was Piper. It turned out be Phoebe. "Is everything ok Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Piper isn't here."

"Maybe she went out or something." Phoebe said not worried about her big sister.

"Piper said she was coming to the manor to relax. Plus, see the broken vase and the blankets over the floor? Piper hates messes. My guess is someone kidnapped her." Paige said.

THE UNDERWORLD

Cole was shaking and breathing hard. "Please, don't let him die!" Piper begged.

"Sorry, no can do." Jamaal said.

"If you heal him I promise to stay in the Underworld. I wouldn't make a good Queen anyway if you kill him. I would be too depressed." Piper said trying to get Jamaal to heal Cole.

"Fine! But no tricks or anything. Once I heal him he leaves." Jamaal waved his hand and Cole was healed. Jamaal waved his hand again and Cole suddenly vanished. "I sent him back to the penthouse. He won't be able to come back to the Underworld."

Piper had one question that she had been dying to know. "Earlier you said you knew that people would find out our secret before it ever happened on the day Prue died. How did you know that?"

"I can see into the future. It's a power I stole when I killed a witch." Jamaal said. "Now, back to my plan. I am being coroneted this evening. You will join me as m Queen." He said running his finger down Piper's cheek.

"Why did you want to kill me before then?" She asked.

"Because I had to get Cole angry enough to think I would actually kill you. I wanted you both to turn evil but you are perfect. I was going to kill him anyway." Jamaal said.

Jamaal then summoned a dark priestess. He kneeled down to Piper's level. "Ready for your wedding day? He asked. He kissed her then waved his hand so a black dress appeared on her. He undid the chains but then tied her hands. "So you wont try to freeze or blow up anything."

Piper struggled but soon found she couldn't move. Jamaal had recited a spell that wouldn't allow her to move. "Priestess, please begin with the ceremony." He said and the dark priestess began the dark wedding on Piper and Jamaal.


	26. Chapter 26

Cole awoke on the floor of his penthouse living room. He sat up and rubbed his head which was sore. Not long after, he remembered what had happened in the underworld. "Oh shit." He cursed as he quickly shimmered to the manor.

THE MANOR

Paige pulled out a map from the drawer in the sunroom and sat it down on the coffee table. She sat down on the floor and pulled out the crystal in her pocket. Phoebe was calling around to all of Piper's co-workers and friends. Phoebe hung up the phone and groaned in defeat. "No one knows where she is. This is getting us nowhere." She said sitting beside Paige. "I pray you can find her before something happens to her." She said with tears forming in her eyes. She feared that something horrible was happening to Piper and that she would lose another sister.

Paige hugged Phoebe, trying to be strong for her older sister. "We **_will_** find her. No one is going to hurt her. I promise." Paige let go of her sister but held her hand to comfort her. She held the crystal over the map and prayed it would lead them to Piper.

Cole shimmered into the living room and saw the two sisters scrying for Piper. "I know where she is." He said looking over his shoulders and checking the room to make sure no bounty hunters followed him.

Phoebe jumped up and ran over to Cole. "Where is Piper?" She asked.

"A upper-level demon kidnapped her. He tried to kill us. He sent me back up here and somehow banned me from shimmering into the underworld." He said. He saw how upset Phoebe was and he pulled her into his arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I would die before someone lies a finger on her." He said. He stroked Phoebe's hair. He then let go of her seeing the evil look upon Paige's face.

"OK, so Piper's in the underworld right?" Paige asked hopeful. Cole nodded and Paige continued. "SO, I orb all three of us down there and then I can sense for her and we go kick some demon ass!" She exclaimed, proud of her plan.

"But, the demon Jamaal banned me from shimmering." Cole objected.

"But you wouldn't be shimmering. You would be orbing." Phoebe said. She took Cole's hands and held them in hers. "Cole, I need you there. We don't know how strong this demon is. We don't even know what he wants with Piper. I can't stand not knowing. Especially with my sister's life on the line." She told him almost crying again.

Cole reached up and wiped Phoebe's tears away. "Ok, but do as I say. I know Jamaal and what he will do. We have to be careful, understand?" He said. The two sisters nodded. Paige grabbed Phoebe and Cole's hand and they all orbed down to the underworld.

THE UNDERWORLD

They appeared in a dark and dreary cave. Evil essences were dripping from every corner. Paige shuddered. "No wonder I hate this place." She whispered.

"Ok, now sense for Piper." Phoebe commanded.

Paige nodded and closed her eyes as she concentrated on Piper. "I found her." She grabbed their hands and orbed them to her. They orbed behind a boulder so the demons wouldn't see them.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper was being forced to marry a demon! Cole and Paige quickly covered her mouth. They let go once they were sure Phoebe would stay quiet. "Is that Jamaal?" Phoebe asked, pointing to the demon standing beside Piper. Cole nodded. "Well, let's go kick some demon ass!" She said standing up only to be pulled back down by Paige. "Paige…" She started.

"Look, we can't just going barging down there. Ok, we need a plan first." Paige said confidently.

"Ok, how about Cole shimmers down there then Paige orbs me and her in. We take him by surprise. We attack him." Phoebe suggested.

Paige and Cole agreed to the plan and Cole then shimmered down there. (A.N Cole couldn't shimmer into the Underworld but he can shimmer once he is there.) Jamaal saw Cole in the corner of his eye. He turned around angrily. "How did you get here?" He demanded.

"With the help of two witches." Cole said. He grabbed Jamaal by the neck and threw him into the wall.

"Ok, ok! I think we can orb down there now." Phoebe said taking Paige's hand and they orbed beside Piper. Phoebe kicked the dark priestess and punched her in the face. The dark priestess then disappeared. Phoebe and Paige ran over to Piper who was standing still. "Piper, honey?" Phoebe asked.

"He put some sort of spell on me. I won't be able to move until he is dead." Piper said.

Cole punched Jamaal in the face then threw him on the ground. Cole flicked his wrist and Jamaal was engulfed in flames. Jamaal's screams were the only thing heard in the cave. Piper collapsed to the ground. Phoebe caught her before she hit the ground. "Cole, what's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"The spell must of worn off." He said simply.

"So why did she collapse?" Paige asked holding Piper's hand.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "We better get out of here." He said. He picked up Piper and carried her in his arms and shimmered them back to the penthouse.

Phoebe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Should we worry?" She asked smiling slightly.

"When are you going to learn? I'm always worried." Paige said laughing a little. She orbed them both back to the manor.

IN THE PENTHOUSE

Cole laid Piper down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He went to the kitchen and made himself some dinner and some for Piper also for when she woke up. After he ate his dinner he went back into the bedroom to check on Piper. He heard the shower running and knew she was fine. He sat down on the bed and took off his shirt. He was about to change when Piper walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. He smiled at her. She sat down beside him and leaned in to kiss him. Cole kissed her and as they was about to go farther the doorbell rang. "You stay right there, ok?" He said and as Piper nodded he kissed then went to answer the door.

When he answered it he saw it was Leo. "What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I need to talk to Piper. It's important." Leo pleaded.

"Nope, sorry." Leo put his hand on the door as Cole was closing it.

"I know she's here, alright. She's not at the manor." Leo said. Cole wasn't giving in though. Piper walked out in one Cole's shirts and a pair of his boxers and saw Leo standing there. "Leo, why are you here?" She asked standing beside Cole.

"We need to talk." He replied. Piper shrugged her shoulders and they sat down on the couch. "Piper, we can't get a divorce."

_**A.N I know it's short and I promise to make the rest longer. I wanted to end it this way though.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Piper crossed her arms. "What do you mean we can't get a divorce?!" She practically yelled.

"Piper, if we get a divorce then that'll mean we are really over." Leo said.

Piper stood up and wanted to slap Leo but restrained herself. "Things **_are_** over between us Leo. I love Cole, not you. I'm sorry." She said. She turned away from Leo and was about to walk away.

"How can you love Cole? You hardly liked him before he died." Leo stated.

Piper turned around and flicked her wrists at Leo, wanting him to blow up then remembered he was mortal. Piper started yelling. "Cole was there for me when I needed someone! He never caused me any pain unlike you! He gave me a shoulder to cry on and comforted me. I saw a side of him that I never knew…or bothered to know before. He didn't care about some damn rules or what people would do if they knew about us! He wanted to be with me no matter what! He is caring, sweet, and **_GOOD_**! He loves me for who am I and doesn't try to change that! You always wanted things your way and never cared about I wanted!" She screamed.

Leo stood there, silent and dumbfound. "Piper…" He started.

"Don't Piper me! Just leave!" She said motioning toward the door.

When Leo didn't move, Cole started moving toward him. "You know, I haven't killed anyone in almost 3 years. But I can change that." Cole said threateningly. An energy ball formed in his hand. Piper placed a hand on his arm and Cole lowered his hand.

"Don't Cole. He is human now, you can't kill him. No matter how much you want to." Piper said. The energy ball in Cole's hand disappeared. Piper turned to Leo. "You already signed the divorce papers. I am going in tomorrow to get an official divorce." Piper said.

"Piper, don't do this!" Leo pleaded. He didn't want to lose Piper.

"Out!" She screamed and pointed to the door. Suddenly, Leo flew out of the door and the door slammed shut. "Oh my god, what the hell was that?!"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Your powers must be growing." He suggested.

"From freezing and blowing things up to telekinesis?" She asked sarcastically. She looked down at her hands, not able to understand how she did that to Leo.

Cole pulled Piper into his arms. "I don't know. But we'll figure it out."

Piper laid her head on Cole's chest. She leaned up and kissed him. "I know who I am going to ask." She said. "Can you shimmer us to the manor?" She asked. Cole nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and shimmered them to her house.

MANOR 

Phoebe was out with some friends while Paige was out with her boyfriend, Drew.

Piper and Cole appeared in the living room and then she ran up to the attic. Cole followed behind her.

Piper placed out six white candles in a circle. She recited the spell she knew by heart.

Hear these words 

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_

A swirl of white lights appeared and formed into her mother.

"Piper? Cole?" Patty asked confused as to why they were together. Piper noticed this.

"I'll explain everything later. I need to ask you something though. Why is that I threw Leo out of the room when I pointed to him?" She asked.

Patty sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to ever tell Piper. "I knew you would find out eventually but I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it."

"Why? What's going on?" Cole asked.

Patty glared at Cole. She had no clue what was going on between Piper and Cole or anything that had happened in the last 6 months. "This is between Piper and myself." Patty said menacingly. "Maybe you better go." Cole saw Patty was angry and wanted him to leave. He didn't want to go but thought he should.

"No Cole, don't leave." Piper said grabbing his hand. "I want you here." She smiled. Cole smiled back at her and decided to stay. "Mom, what is going on with my powers?"

Patty sighed. "Sweetie, when you were born an Elder came to us and said you would grow up to be the most powerful witch the world has every seen. Now I thought that was crazy because Prue was the oldest and the oldest was said to be the most powerful of witches. But while you were growing up your powers matured slower than your sisters but they were more powerful. You could freeze entire rooms when you were 3! Your Grams and I had no choice but you bind your powers for we feared how powerful you would actually become. Well, when you were about 4 I had a premonition…one where you stood on this cliff wearing a white gown, looking like a true goddess. You had powers beyond belief. I knew you could always handle it. But I didn't know how you would handle knowing the truth." Patty told her daughter.

Piper stood there in shock. "How is this possible?" She asked. "Prue was always the strongest of us."

"Your powers matured slowly while Prue's and Phoebe's developed faster. When you received molecular combustion you feared you couldn't handle it…that it was too powerful for you. But you controlled faster than most witches than witches control their powers. The same thing goes for your temporal stasis power. It took awhile but all your powers should come to you now."

Piper stared at her mother. "This can't be happening! I'm not powerful, ok! I'm a lousy witch with lousy powers! I don't want to be all-powerful super witch! I want to be normal. Not some freak with powers beyond belief, ok!" She said loudly. Her whole body shook. She didn't want this. She wanted to be normal with a normal boyfriend and a normal life. But she was anything but normal, with a non-normal boyfriend and a definite non-normal life. She felt her knees go weak and she fell to the floor.

Cole gathered Piper in his arms and stroked her hair. "Piper, you can handle this." He said into her ear.

"No, I can't. I don't want to handle this." She said crying.

Cole kissed her hair and stroked her hair. "Piper, I am going to be by your side through this, ok? You won't be going through this alone." Cole looked out the window as he heard tree branch bang off the window. It was pouring heavily and thunder was cracking in the sky. Lightning light up the sky as well. He realized the storm didn't start until Piper heard the news about her powers and she became upset…really upset. "Your sisters will be there to help you out as well."

"No, Cole. You don't understand. I don't want these powers. Take them back." She said with her head buried in Cole's chest.

"Piper, this is what you were destined for." Patty said.

"I don't care!" Piper screamed. "I can't handle this."

Cole lifted her chin up with his finger. "Piper, what is really upsetting you?" He asked gently.

"I'm scared, ok? I'm scared I can't handle this. I'm scared I won't be able to control them. I'm really scared." She admitting. She laid her head down on his shoulder and didn't want to move out of his arms. She felt so safe and calm in his arms.

Cole wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. "You don't have to be scared. I'll be here to help you through this. I promise."

Piper and Cole stayed their on the floor while she cried in his arms…hoping to get rid of some of her fears.

"Piper? Are you here?" She heard Phoebe and Paige call after her. They walked up in the attic and noticed the scene before them.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked confused.


End file.
